Marvel Shift
by Saizo K
Summary: Waking up in the body of Vance Astrovik in New York City, the SI has to deal with going to Midtown High School and also coping with all the other craziness a Marvel universe has to offer. Includes elements from the MCU and various Marvel Comics.
1. Chapter 1

First off, dying was scary. More so than I thought it would be. The sudden realization that all my hopes and dreams would never be fulfilled and everything I had wanted to do would never be done. That all the people I loved would be devastated and the things I wanted to tell them would forever remain unsaid.

However, as it turns out, I would have another chance.

I was reincarnated.

At first I thought that I was incredibly lucky. To die in one first world country and then reincarnate into another. Specifically Canada to the US. The culture was incredibly similar and English was a language I already knew. The dice seemed to be falling in my favour and I was able to be praised as a genius since I was young which was nice.

…that's when I started to notice that things were different to how I remembered them. I'd reincarnated further into the past than when I died and even so everything was just…different.

A president I didn't remember, celebrities I'd never heard of, giant companies that don't exist and new giant companies to fill their place…

Stark industries, Oscorp, the Future Foundation.

It was clear to me at that point that I was in the world of Marvel comics.

What really hit that home was when mutants decided to reveal themselves to the world a few months back. They'd apparently existed for at least decades already, hiding in plain sight and even helping people when they could. But now a select group of mutants under Professor Charles Xavier as the X-Men had declared themselves to the world as a friend of humanity and a safe haven for mutants the world over.

A lot of humanity took it rather…poorly. My father included.

"Freaks, the lot of them!" My Father shouts out at the breakfast table, the news playing on our small box like television a small way away.

"Now dear, they're not that bad are they? They're not hurting anyone" My Mother chimes in, ever the sweetheart. She'd made us toast…again. We're not a rich family by any means, in fact I'd say we were downright poor, but she always tries her best.

"That's just it Norma! You can't tell if someone is a monster or human anymore! It's disgusting! They were reporting earlier about mysterious tragedies that could be very easy explained by the presence of one of those…things. You don't know if the guy walking past you on the street might freak out and start spitting fire from his nostrils anymore! It's fucking horrific!"

"Arnold! No swearing at the breakfast table!"

"Ah, sorry dear. It's just really disturbing you know? To think that one of those things might be going to school with Vance or working alongside me. Makes my stomach curl"

Dad was an angry dude. Always yelling about this and that. Honestly it was sometimes pretty hilarious, especially when it was about something super weird. Like one time he got really mad when this nature documentary was reporting that penguins lived in Australia and South Africa.

'Bullshit!' He yelled at the TV. 'They'd shrivel up faster than my cock in the shower. They only live in Antarctica!'

He was wrong it turns out. Still hilarious. Because as angry as he gets, that's all he ever does, yell. My Grandfather was apparently an angry dude too, 1st generation eastern European guy. Not sure what part, the last name Astrovik doesn't seem to be very common. He was just as angry from what I've gleamed, except his anger would often turn into him beating the shit out of my Dad and my Grandmother. Despite how loud and upset my Dad gets, he never uses violence. And I respect that about him.

"What do you think Vance?" My mother asks me. She was really loving, caring and kind. I couldn't have asked for a better mother in my new life. She's pretty quiet a lot of the time though, probably has to be when my Dad is so loud.

"I don't know, aren't they just people who got special powers? It sounds like these X-Men guys want to help other people too"

"Bah! You shouldn't trust those freaks too fast Vance. What's to stop them from turning that power on us huh?"

"Well, I mean they haven't done that yet right?"

"Naive Vance! They will! Those things are freaks of nature! They need to be wiped out before they decide to wipe us out!"

"Alright, alright. You're going to be late dear. Vance get ready for school"

I take the out and run to my room to get my bag ready. Dad's rants can be hilarious sometimes, but he can really get going if you don't stop him. Plus…the rant about the genocide of mutants wasn't one of his hilarious all-time classics…

I grab my bag and I'm out the door.

"Don't wait up! I've got club after school!"

"Alright sweetie! See you later!"

I'd just turned 14 and I was going to midtown high school. Just a random school in Queens, New York.

As far as being in the marvel universe went, I didn't really have a whole lot of information. I'd watched the movies and I knew a bit about the comics, but honestly I was pretty lost. Tony Stark looked exactly like Robert Downey Jr, so there's a chance this is a similar world to the movies. He even did the whole 'I am Iron Man' thing a few years back, it was awesome.

But there were never any mutants in the marvel movies, at least not in the same universe as Iron Man.

There's also the Fantastic Four, who just got their powers a year ago. They're pretty much universally beloved here in New York.

So yea, I don't really have any clue what's going on. This world has lots of elements from lots of things, so I'm pretty sure I'm flying blind.

But honestly, that suits me just fine. If I had definitive knowledge about things that were going to happen, then I'd be compelled to try and do something about them. Which would be dangerous. Incredibly dangerous seeing as I'm literally just a normal 14 year old human.

I'm a little tall for my age at 170cm, but that's hardly going to mean anything if I need to fight an alien or a robot or something.

I'm also considered somewhat of a genius in this world and not for the reason you're thinking of either. Sure having an adult's education in the mind of a child impressed a lot of people. But it's super obvious to me that this mind works far better than my last one. It just…I don't even know how to explain it. Things just make more sense.

I'm not even trying to brag or anything either. I know that in the grand scheme of this world, I'm nothing. Ever had a chance to read Reed Richards papers? Tony Starks publically available designs? Otto Octavius's research?

It's so far beyond me, it's not even funny. Richards gets…abstract very quickly and I think you need multiple PHD's to even understand what he's talking about. Stark's stuff is simpler, give me a couple of years and I might even be able to replicate some of it…but that's just what's publically available. The simple shit. Basically, I won't be building an arc reactor anytime soon. Otto's research is at least understandable, but I have no idea how he makes some of the logical leaps he does. His mind clearly works differently to lesser beings like me.

But as far as school goes? I'm acing everything and I've even been scouted out by a few universities already. There's no way my parents could afford to send me, so I'm very much relying on a full ride scholarship.

But yea, even if I am in a world of super beings I should be alright. I've got a decent future ahead of me and I already know what I want to do.

"Vance! Hey! Over here!" I look over at the…rounded form of my friend Laurie. She was seriously smart and a sweet girl, always really nice to everyone.

"Hey Laurie!" I wave. "What's up?"

Her smile brightened as she ran…wobbled over towards me.

"We've got science first period! Want to walk there together?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure! Let's go" and we start to walk to science class while Laurie tells me about a new book she'd been reading. Something about steam power, it was kind of interesting as a concept.

"It's cool and all, but if you ever actually want to power anything, I don't see why anyone would choose steam" I say.

"It's not the most efficient right now! But the book said they'd been looking into a way to circulate the steam and use the byproduct to refuel the engine..."

She didn't get to finish as 'Flash' or Eugene as I sometimes call him, interrupts us.

"Well if it isn't Astrodick and his charity case. Why are you hanging around this loser Vance? Putting in some volunteer hours for the fat and ugly?" He laughs at his own joke.

And I see Laurie's whole person just…drop. She'd always had issues with bullies, it's hard for someone as smart as her to make friends as it is. But the way she looks just makes her a walking target for some of Midtown High's asshole community.

I've tried to help in that regard…but Flash never seems to get the memo.

"Personally, I hang out with people I actually like and enjoy talking to. Didn't realize you only hung out with people you had the hots for, Eugene. Better watch out Tiny" I grin and nudge the Asian guy nicknamed 'Tiny' near me because at this point we'd drawn a small crowd.

Spluttering, Flash couldn't come up with something clever quick enough. So he ended up going with: "Yea? Well…maybe you should just marry her then!"

And everyone was silent until I laughed in his face.

"HAHAHA, come on Eugene, it's like you're not even trying" I wipe the tear from my eye.

His face went red and just when it looked like some other students were ready to intervene, the bell rang.

Flash left with a frown. But he'd get over it and be back...he always was. He really wasn't so bad, a bit of a dick, but not evil or anything. We actually got on fairly okay.

…also yea, that's Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. Not the broader blonde one from comic books, but the smaller brown one from the Spiderman movie…

…speak of the devil…

"Did you see the look on his face?!" The large Asian guy, Ned came up and laughed.

"He makes it too easy" I smirked back.

"You going to club after school Vance?" The Tom Holland lookalike asks me.

"Wouldn't miss it Peter"

If it matters, I'm pretty sure he's not Spiderman yet. We're also not that close. We talk and I'd call him a friend, but not so close that he'd reveal any Spider secrets to me if he had any. Not on purpose either, because I really admire Spiderman. I played the PS4 Spiderman game right before I died and what struck me was how selfless he was. Everything he did, he just did because he thought it was the right thing to do. He never got anything in return…other than the death of his loved ones and being dirt poor and yet he just kept trying to do good. He was what I'd call a real hero.

If I was a super person in some way, I'd want to be like him. But since I'm not, I'm happy to follow my own dreams.

And just like that, school came and went and suddenly I was at my club, the Decathlon. Basically a quiz game, it was actually pretty fun. I tried to get Laurie to join too, but she seemed pretty hesitant…probably because Flash was in the club too.

"Yo Cap" I salute our decathlon captain Liz as I walk in.

She smirks in response.

"I'm not Captain America, Vance"

"Damn, that's an old reference. How about Captain Decathlon?" I try.

"That would be the lamest super hero" she laughs in response.

As far as anyone is aware, Captain America is dead. Must be frozen in ice somewhere. Or maybe he is dead, different universe and all.

We line up and get ready to practice in teams. Peter and I against Cindy and Michelle. We were our four strongest members, but Peter and I were undefeated and Liz was hoping we could get to Nationals.

"Dude" Peter whispers under his breath, as we take our places.

I look over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you do that?!" He looked really confused and in awe.

I narrow my eyes.

"Do what?"

"You know…" he trails off trying to mime something with his hands.

"Talk to girls and stuff! You were just talking to Liz like…"

"Like a person?"

"Yea!" He goes and then realizes how stupid of a revelation that was.

I grin, get in close and whisper in his ear.

"Do you like Liz?"

The reaction was immediate. I swear he almost fell of his chair.

"What?!" He says, forgetting to control the volume of his voice.

"No, of course not! She definitely wasn't the reason I joined this club or anything…definitely not" his rambling was all the confirmation I needed…that and it was the same in the movie.

"Your secret's safe with me" I wink and almost send him into a panic attack.

"Alright! First question" and Liz starts the Decathlon.

* * *

The practice was soon over, and we were all preparing to go home.

"Hey Peter want to come to my place? I've got a new lego set we could do, Millennium Falcon, 3000 pieces!" Ned asks.

"Woh, sounds awesome man!" Peter responded.

"…but I can't, I already promised Harry I'd go to his place tonight for dinner" he continued.

"Harry Osborn?! Since when were you two friends?"

"Ah, he's not so bad! Really! He just gets a bad rep from his Dad. He's actually a good guy"

Ned looked at him skeptically.

Harry Osborn was one of the reasons I knew this school was not the same as the one in the movie. He was actually an alright guy, not an ounce of psychopath in him. He wants to take after his late mother and go into botany.

"Take it from me Ned, Osborn's alright" I jump into their conversation.

"If you say so Vance…"

"Hey, if you don't mind, could I come over in Peter's place and help you out with the Millennium Falcon?"

Peter and Ned look at me with mild surprise. Like I said, we were friends, we just didn't hang out much outside school and decathlon club.

"Oh this is rich, pancake tits and Astrodick building legos together, how romantic. Maybe you guys can makeout afterwards, I have it on good authority that Astrodick likes them fat" he laughs at his own joke again.

"Why do you seem so interested in my romantic life Eugene? If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on me."

To his credit, he just rubbed that one off and snorted in response.

"Mind if I come too?" We all turn to see Michelle standing there with a nonchalant expression.

We must have looked confused because she continued.

"What? I like lego"

Not the kind of hobby I would have predicted for her, but…

"I like building things up, just to smash it at the end, reducing it to its base components as if nothing ever existed in the first place. It's very zen."

…that sounds more like Michelle.

"Hey! Don't smash my lego!" Ned gets defensive.

"Isn't that better anyway Ned? Then you can build it again later with Peter" I try to restore the peace.

Ned seems to consider it for a while and then nods.

"Yea, that would be cool actually!"

"Awesome! So we're in agreement! Let's go build that lego…" Michelle stared at me with her normal 'I'm looking right through you look'.

"…and then smash it" I finish and she grins. The three of us head to Ned's place.

"Have fun at Harry's, Peter!" I wave.

"I've been there a few times as well, don't freak out about his Dad too much, he's a bit intense but he'll like you if you can prove how smart you are" I give him a thumbs up and escape to catch up with Ned and Michelle. Catching a glimpse of his confused looking face as I go.

* * *

So we built the lego Millennium falcon…and then subsequently smashed it. I don't think I've ever seen Michelle look so happy. It was actually a lot of fun.

"Later losers" she said when she left.

"See you tomorrow, Ned" I say and begin to walk my own way.

"See you Vance! Thanks for coming over" I turn back and he's waving at me with a big grin on his face.

I smile and give him a thumb up.

As I'm walking home, I realize just how late it had gotten. The sky was black and I could see the twinkling of…zero stars. New York City isn't the best when it comes to star viewing.

That's part of the reason I want to get out there…well that and the tons of advanced alien races confirmed in the movies and comics. I want to be an astronaut. I'll join the air force first, become a pilot and then I'll apply to the space program. I want to be able to see it all, the wonders of this new universe I find myself in.

"Vance Astrovik" I suddenly hear from behind me.

I turn with a start to discover a giant, easily 6"4, maybe 250 pounds of pure muscle…which isn't hard to see as he's wearing a blue skinsuit covering his entire body and on his arm is…a shield, styled like Captain America's. I could almost feel the power emanating from him. Who the hell was this guy? And how does he know my name?

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you…I'm here to warn you"

"Warn me of what?" I ask.

"Not to become an astronaut. Never join the space program, maybe you shouldn't join the air force either, just to be safe"

My eyebrows were fully raised and my mouth hung open. Where does this guy get off telling me what to do?! …wait, how does he even know about that?!

"…how do you know so much about me?" I ask, pinning him with the best glare my fourteen year old self could muster.

He goes to respond, but his form almost…flickers for a second.

"Tch. I don't have much time. Listen closely and hold this for me" he hands me the shield and continues talking. I take it without thinking about it much… I later learned this is a psychological trick you can use. Talk to distract the mind, while the body subconsciously takes whatever is handed to it.

"First off, I'm you from the future"

I take a step back and examine him from head to toe once more. No way, he has the physique of a greek god. I look down at myself for comparison…no chance.

"Thomas, listen to me…"

My eyes widen and I take another step back to steady myself as I threaten to faint on the spot…that was my name from my old life. I haven't told that to anyone, nor would I ever. As far as I'm concerned, Thomas is dead and Vance is alive, the slate was wiped clean, no point dwelling on it.

…could he really be me?

"In the future, you join the air force, become a Major and then join the space program. Your mission was to be preserved in cryostasis and sent to a distant galaxy…except humanity beat me…you…us to it. They'd already colonized it. What's more, Earth had long since been destroyed and humanity was on the verge of being completely wiped out. This event awakened my mutant powers and I ended up joining and leading a newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy…"

"Woh, woh, woh hold up there…mutant powers?!" I cut him off at that key piece of info…there was a lot of key info in that spiel, but this part seemed particularly important.

"Yes, they were awakened when I was about to be killed by an invading alien force…I think I was around thirty when that happened. Though of course this was long in the future."

"Uh huh, so I'm a mutant?" My blood runs cold remembering the conversation my family had earlier that morning.

"Yes, though dormant, you have the mutant gene. Though my reason for being here, is partly to prevent its awakening. That and prevent you from becoming an astronaut…my life was completely ruined after my first and last mission and every event since has been…mired in despair" he looks down at the ground and I think he was frowning…it was hard to tell with the bodysuit.

"What about the Guardians?" I ask, trying to cheer up my future self… I'd accepted it at this point. His story was too specific and weird to be a lie and he knew my name in my past life.

"Fine friends and comrades…but many die all the time. The universe is both large and unstable in the future. Constant wars and dead friends has sent me here… to try and prevent myself from even being there in the first place" he looks me in the eye.

"Please…" he moves his hand towards me and I flinch and slap it away…except not with my hands…

My eyes widen as I stare at his hand. He stares at his own hand too and we just stand in silence for a couple of seconds.

"…what the hell was that?" I break the deadlock.

"…it's impossible…my mutant powers shouldn't awaken until the future…did I change it somehow? Or…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yell, my hands shaking. I'd heard his mumblings, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

His head jerks up to meet my eye line.

"Telekinesis…my mutant power is telekinesis. The power to move matter with your mind…I do apologize…I didn't think that just meeting my past self would have such dire consequences…"

I was breathing heavily and my eyes went back to my hands. That's when I noticed I wasn't holding the shield.

I quickly looked behind me to find a red, white and blue shield floating in midair.

I screamed in surprise and it flew right at my future self. Who simply held up his hand and caught it…before flickering again, this time dropping to one knee.

"I haven't got long left. Listen to me!" He yelled when I was unresponsive.

"I've always felt my powers lead to catastrophic events in my life because that was how the series of events started, with the awakening of my mutant gene. But! They've also helped me save countless friends and innocent lives the universe over. Train them well and use them how you see fit…personally I took inspiration from Captain America. Righteous and unfaltering Captain America, to do good because it's the right thing to do. Find your own way Vance, you'll be alright"

My panic attack slowed down as his words droned on. Mutant powers don't change who I am. I don't even have to use them if I don't want to. I'm going to be fine.

I take a deep breath and nod seriously at my future self.

I think he grins at me back…but again, hard to tell with the mask.

"And hold on to this…as an apology" he throws the shield at me and before I can think, a strange compulsion overtakes me and it stops a few inches from my face.

"Why would I want this?" I ask. What am I going to do with a knockoff shield?

"What, you don't want Captain America's actual shield?" He teased.

My eyes snap back to it as I look at it in a whole new light. This thing is way too much trouble…

"This is going to get me killed!" I yell.

"Or it could be a powerful tool to protect yourself…it is a shield…"

"How do you even have this?!"

"I searched for it on the old ruins of earth…took me months to find the thing..."

He flickers again and this time lets out a yell.

"Alright Vance, that's my time. Train well, and remember, don't become an astronaut!" He says and his form starts to fade.

"Wait! What do they call you?! In the future what do they call you?!"

"…Major Victory…" his voice fades out as does the rest of him.

…

"…Pfff, Major Victory?! Really?! Definitely never calling myself that" I laugh to myself, trying to somehow distract myself from the insanity of everything that just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for the support on the first chapter, I enjoyed seeing the follows/favourites and reading the reviews. **

**One thing I did want to mention that a lot of you may not have realized is that Vance Astrovik is actually a real character in Marvel Comics, I didn't just make him up, give it a Google. This version is obviously very different from that one, but I did take some inspiration from the real thing. Additionally, I very rarely use an OC, a lot of the characters I mention, even in passing have Marvel universe counterparts that may or may not play a part in future story arcs. Just in case any of you want to take a guess at a few random names I mention.**

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I got up to my room with little fuss. Mom was in the kitchen and Dad was watching TV. I yelled out a 'hello, school was good!', before running to my room, trying to simultaneously hide Captain America's shield with my body. I finally choose under my bed as the hiding place...it was the best I got okay?! I put a blanket on it too…

"Vance, are you hungry?" I hear my Mom call from outside my room.

"I'm alright Mom! Just tired! Think I'm going to head to bed early!"

"Alright sweetie, good night"

"Good night Mom"

Major Victory…pff…had mentioned more than once, that I should train my powers. I suspect it's because I involuntarily used them several times after they activated. I need to make sure that doesn't happen again…otherwise, people will find out…my parents will find out…

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

It'll be fine. I just need to train a bit.

And so I spent the next few hours before bed, lifting up various objects with my mind and putting them down gently. It was actually quite difficult, the heavier the object, the more difficult it is. I had a nosebleed by the end of the training session. Anyway, time for bed.

* * *

I wake up with a bang as my bed plummets back to the ground and I fall out of it, blinking with confusion. My brain still trying to wake up and then catch up with what just happened.

"Vance! Are you alright?" I hear as my bedroom door swings open to reveal my concerned looking mother.

"I'm fine Mom…just fell out of bed" it wasn't that hard to lie about it, since I was currently sprawled out on the floor.

"…Alright, well breakfast is ready" she looks at me funny and goes back to the kitchen.

…so my powers can activate in my sleep apparently. Great.

I push it to the back of my mind and join my family for…toast again. Awesome.

'And Harlem continues to rebuild following the tragedy of 3 years ago, when what witnesses claim to be a battle between two giant monsters was fought. The New York City Mayor's department declined to comment.' The TV blared the news. That was the destruction caused in the Hulk movie. Probably covered up by SHIELD and the American government.

"Another tragedy probably caused by mutants! Abominations that went crazy with power and fought each other, killing dozens!" My dad starts to rant again.

This time though, I'm finding it far less amusing than I normally do…

'A popular theory, now that mutants have come out of the shadows, is that an out of control mutant or mutants caused the devastation.'

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" My dad starts yelling.

'Professor Charles Xavier of the X-Men had this to say: "we can confirm that this was not orchestrated by mutants. Whether it was done by some other super powered individual, we can't be sure.'

"HA, a likely story" my Dad barks back.

'Professor Xavier is of course referring to beings like those of the Fantastic Four, who gained superhuman abilities through different means to those of the mutants. Whether or not his claims have merit is yet to be seen. This is Danica Lewis, signing off.'

"Damn mutants! Putting blame on the Fantastic Four for their own destruction! Demons, the lot of them!"

My face scrunched up a bit at that.

"Why is the Fantastic Four different to mutants? I don't understand, aren't they all just people with superpowers?" My mom tries asking.

"BAH! How could you say such a thing?! The Fantastic Four are heroes! Plus there's only the four of them, we know who they are and I trust them to do good or at least hold them accountable. Mutants on the other hand could be anyone! Hitler himself could have been a damn mutant for all we know!" Dad trails off into a slur of insults and I sort of zone out.

"See you later" I say listlessly and begin walking to school.

"See you later sweetie!" My mom calls back.

…what would she do…how would she react if she knew? If she found out I was a mutant?

…my blood runs cold when I picture her face looking at me with disgust. I have to stop on the sidewalk because I feel like I'm going to puke.

I know Dad wouldn't have a good reaction… he'd probably…

I cut off that train of thought with a shake of my head and see that I've arrived at the school.

"Wow, you actually go to school? So lame" I turn to see Michelle standing there with that smug grin of hers.

"…you're here too Michelle…" I point out the obvious.

"Am I?" She says mysteriously and walks off.

I physically close my eyes to try to understand what just happened.

…eh whatever.

School awaits, and I think I've got gym first.

* * *

Turns out it was health class…

The gym teacher does actually looks like Hannibal Buress, which I was super excited about at first. I even got him to tell me a joke…it was terrible. Gym teacher Hannibal sucks and now he's telling everyone where babies come from…great.

Everyone looks mortified, Peter's face looks like it's about to explode he's so red. Michelle is…Michelle is asleep.

We wrap up the class and I start to walk over to my next one.

I just can't seem to focus today…it all just seems so unimportant, with what happened yesterday. I'm a mutant and according to my future self, I shouldn't try to follow my dreams because only misery would await me after I achieve them…

Everything really sucks right now. I let out a sigh and try to think about something else.

"…VANCE" I'm interrupted when Laurie places both of her hands square on my shoulders and looks at me in the eye with a serious expression.

"Hm? Laurie? What's up?"

She gives me a queer look.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now…everything okay?" Her expression softens.

I gulp unconsciously, I must be really out of it.

"Sorry Laurie…I'm just going through some stuff right now" I give her a half smile.

"Nothing you should worry about…" I get cut off.

"Of course I'm worried Vance! I've never seen you like this before" she looks me up and down.

"We're friends aren't we?!" She suddenly asks me.

"Or course we are…" I get cut off again.

"Then let me help!" She says very seriously.

I smile genuinely for the first time, taking her hand off my shoulder and holding it in my own.

"Thanks Laurie…it's just I've recently found out that it's impossible for me to achieve a dream I've had since I was a child. There's nothing to help unfortunately… I'm just not feeling particularly happy right now."

Laurie's face sinks and she looks down at her feet.

"Are…are you sure it's impossible?" She asks quietly.

"Yea…not unless I want to be completely miserable" I frown.

Laurie looks distraught, almost on the edge of tears.

"I don't...I mean…isn't there some other way?" She asks, tears threatening to spill out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this isn't fair! Not to you of all people…" her voice starts loud and then shrinks into a mumble.

"You're always so kind and…bright. I don't want to see you like this…" she exclaims desperately, using her free hand to mime something.

I smile wryly…not a whole lot I can do about it Laurie...as much as I appreciate the sentiment.

"Isn't there a way you can achieve your dream without being miserable?" She asks, looking determined.

"I don't understand" I tilt my head.

"Like when a soccer player isn't quite good enough to play, he becomes a manager or a referee or something. If you can't be a judge, then be a prosecutor or a police officer! Ways you can achieve your dream in a different way!"

I think about it for a second. Major Victory told me that I would be frozen during my first mission in the space program on purpose and would be sent to a distant planet. In that time the planet is already colonized, hundreds of years pass and the earth is destroyed.

Can't I just be an astronaut without joining the space program then?

…my mind starts working furiously to catch up…

Well I'd need a rocket, I'd have to invent and build my own… which is unlikely. Maybe I could come up with some sort of research project to get the funding needed to go on a mission to space through some private company. That…seems possible…very possible.

I start beaming and pull Laurie in for a full hug. She yelps in surprise but settles into the hug serenely.

"Thank-you" I whisper out, trying not to cry. This is exactly what I needed. Some hope. Everything's not completely fucked up just yet. I just need to brainstorm some ideas. What's in space that a private company would be willing to pay for? Military application would probably be the most likely option. Maybe some rare element or resource…proof of aliens maybe?

I separate from the hug and give the now red Laurie a smile.

"I just thought of a way to work around the problem! Thanks a lot Laurie, you're a good friend"

Laurie starts and then smiles back.

"Ah, yea no problem Vance. I'm happy to help"

"I'll see you around Laurie, I've got to get to Math!" I shoot her my best smile and walk off. Completely oblivious to everyone staring at me in the hallway, because of the scene I just made…

* * *

Laurie for her own part stared at Vance's back as he walked off. Still feeling the warmth of his hug and trying to ignore the jealous and examining stares of the surrounding onlookers.

Vance had been nothing but great to her since they met. He'd done wonders for her self-confidence and got most of the bullies to back off. He'd also become an invaluable friend to her.

That's why when she saw him looking like he'd had his soul sucked out. Walking listlessly down the corridor, not noticing his surroundings, she'd literally run up to him to try and help.

He'd even hugged her!

…she knew there was no chance someone like Vance would see her as anything more than a friend. Despite Vance's support, she knew she wasn't very attractive. She was far too heavy and…round to be seen as more than a friend.

And despite how Vance acts, he's actually really popular. If he hadn't spoken to her first, she never would have imagined being his friend. He just has something magnetic about him that makes him really easy to talk to, that makes people want to listen to him and be his friend. Even Flash likes him in his own way.

And despite thinking that she was happy just being his friend. Overjoyed in fact, to just be his friend…she wanted something more and she knew she was greedy and stupid and crazy for wanting it…but she did.

She also knew that if she had any chance, she had to get in better shape…but she was determined. She was going to do this and she was going to succeed.

She clenched her fists and walked off to her next class, looking up gym memberships and diet plans on her phone as she went.

* * *

I skipped the Decathlon today. I had too much on my mind and I needed the time to practice using my powers. At least to the point where my bed won't start floating when I'm sleeping…

So I start walking away from school, backpack over my shoulder, trying to think of somewhere isolated or abandoned I could use to train.

I remember that place on Staten Island where they abandon boats and leave them to rot. Creepy place, but isolated, large and abandoned. Perfect. I grab a taxi and head over.

The ship graveyard is huge. And the block it's located on is rundown and generally avoided, so I had no trouble sneaking in and avoiding attention.

Right, where to start. I see a lone anchor leaning against a rotten looking old boat. I lift the anchor into the air steadily, under a fair amount of strain, I keep lifting until I feel my nose start to bleed and then I drop it with a loud bang, smashing the previously rotten boat into debris.

The only side effect of my powers appears to be mental strain and nose bleeds…what would happen if I tried to lift something ridiculously heavy? I look over at a metal submarine looking thing. It was gigantic. I try to lift it up, straining my mind and using my hands to mime to motion…as if it was helping. I could hear it creak and moan, my nose leaking blood, but I keep going and just before I think it's going to lift up…I pass out.

I wake up on my back, floating a few inches off the ground. I start to panic when I realize I'm not touching the ground, which subsequently releases the hold of my powers and I genuinely fall back onto the dirt and hit my head.

"Owww" I droan out with a sigh.

So I pass out if I strain myself beyond just a nosebleed.… Good to know.

Also…It seems like I can my make myself float? I use my powers on myself and float myself a few inches of the ground. Resisting the urge to wave about to regain my balance and footing.

This is actually much easier than lifting something else. Using telekinesis to make myself float… maybe I could also…

I'm suddenly moving forwards, stomach facing the ground, flying in between discarded boats and shipwrecks.

I'm actually going surprisingly fast. It's a wonder that I haven't hit anything. If I was running this fast I would definitely hit something…

It probably has to do with the fact that I'm not actually flying… well I am… I'm just using my mind to control my movements, which has a lot better control than moving physically. As soon as I think it, I'm doing it, no lag…which is allowing me to go at tremendous speeds. I slow down and land carefully, stumbling a bit when air finally becomes solid ground again and I'm moving by my own power.

Ok…that was pretty fucking awesome. Who doesn't have fantasies about flying?!

Still…I need to keep this secret…which means I can't really use my abilities to fly anywhere. Damn.

Oh well, keeping my mutant powers secret is more important. Plus I can always fly here when I'm training.

I grin and start flying around again, attempting to move objects around with me. Simultaneously controlling things is super hard. The more things, the heavier those things are, the harder it gets.

I'm not really sure if what I'm doing is helping. But at the very least, I feel like I know much more about my powers now than I did before.

I go home, much happier than I left it. My powers are starting to make more sense and I've got a new plan to follow to reach my dream.

When I get back to our shitty rundown apartment, I see my next door neighbour Sam also getting back.

"Sam! It's been a while man. Where've you been?" I wave.

Sam grins back.

"Ah you know, lots of dates with lots of hot girls. You wouldn't understand what it's like" He teases.

"Hahaha sure thing Sam, I wouldn't call hanging out with your Mom a date… though she is hot" I tease back.

"Pff, you ass" Sam laughs along.

He's a bit of a cocky guy, but he's always up for a laugh and we've known each other since we were kids, so I'd count him as one of my best friends.

"How have you been anyway?" I ask.

Sam actually sighs, his easy going personality shrinking back.

"I don't know man, it's been hard since my Dad left you know? My mom's trying to make it seem like she's got it together but… anyway I picked up a part-time job to help pay for the bills. Someone's got to be the man of the house, now that asshole fucked off"

Sam's Dad left a couple years back pretty abruptly. I remember how distraught he was at the time. I never got a reason why he left but Sam doesn't seem to have any good feelings about it. So we haven't been able to hang out very much since. We were practically inseparable before that…

"Well let me know if your Mom is taking applications, because…OW, what's the big idea!" I laugh at Sam's expense as he punches me in the arm.

"You ass" Sam laughs and unlocks his door.

"Hey, you free this weekend? Maybe we could hang out?" I ask.

Sam frowns and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry man, I'm working all weekend. Next time, yea?" He half smiles.

I half smile back.

"Definitely" I respond, though I know next time isn't happening either… it never does. I internally sigh and walk into my own apartment.

"Hey Vance, how was school?" My mom asks.

"It was okay" I respond.

"I thought of something I want to work on, to help me become an astronaut" I supplied.

"Oh? Weren't you going to join the air force and then the space program?" My mother asked.

She knew what I wanted to do. After all, I was praised as a genius since I was little, so my parents were constantly trying to figure out possible career paths for me and how they could best help. When I figured out what I wanted, my Mom was of course, incredibly supportive. My dad was too, in his own way, telling me why it was hard and how people fail. It's his special brand of caring, he just focuses on the negatives.

"Right, I was thinking that I could go a different route and this way I could start immediately"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"If I can come up with a research paper or a study that would require space exploration, then I could secure private funding and condition it on going myself"

"That's my little genius" my mom smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Mom!" I say in protest, but make no move to escape.

"Just don't push yourself too hard okay? You've got plenty of time" she smiles at me with concern.

"Okay Mom" I reply.

Just then my Dad cuts in.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go this route Vance? It's more common for astronauts to come from the air force" he says with his usual skeptical tone.

"I'm sure." I nod.

"This way, I can go on missions that I design myself. It will be more fulfilling if I pull it off. Besides, I can always fall back on the air force if none of my research and theories are accepted and funded"

My dad narrows his eyes, but nods.

"Alright, just don't take it too hard if you fail. There are plenty of geniuses out there." My dad walks off back to the TV.

I know he's just looking out for me and I know better than most what kind of monstrous geniuses exist in this world… but a little bit of encouragement would have been nice.

"You know how he is Vance. He loves you really." my Mom says protectively.

I nod and begin to head to my room.

'God tells me that mutants are simply an incarnation of the devil. Demons, sent to destroy or corrupt us'

I swing my head around to the program Dad was watching.

'Demons in human skin. Though sometimes, they're not even hidden.'

The reverend on the TV holds up a picture of the X-Men, pointing to the member known as 'The Beast'.

'Sometimes, it's even more blatant'.

He holds up a blurry picture taken with a mansion in the background. A blue…dare I say it…demonic looking creature is displayed on the photograph. Thanks to my small X-Men knowledge, I recognize that as the mutant Night Crawler. But my Dad reacts differently.

"I'm not sure about this god rubbish, but that sure as fuck looks like a demon to me! Maybe this Reverend Stryker guy is on to something! To think these vermin walk among us and pretend to be human. Disgusting."

I turn my head away quickly and walk upstairs with measured steps.

I lie in bed for a bit with a notepad and immediately try to think of something else. I decide to brainstorm some ideas for my private astronaut ventures.

Maybe something about space metals and resources a company could find in space. Vibranium maybe?

I look down and remember the vibranium shield under my bed.

…no that would raise more questions than benefits…

Okay, maybe something more specific to what it is I want then.

Space travel? Something to make space travel faster perhaps. Lightspeed engine? No way I'll be able to figure that out and I have no way of knowing what the cutting edge tech is, so I can't attempt to just build a better engine.

Wormholes then?

My brain suddenly sparks to life.

That's…possible. I remember that in the marvel movies, the Guardians of the Galaxy frequently used wormholes.

I'll need to do some calculations. Run some formulas. But I should be able to at least build a rudimentary theory for wormhole travel. Even if it doesn't work, it should be able to get someone's attention…hopefully.

Oh well, won't know until I try.

* * *

I yawn as I walk into my English class.

I'd been up almost all night working on my wormhole theory paper. When I started writing, the numbers just kept working and I didn't want to stop when everything was going so smoothly. I only finally stopped at about 50 pages when I realized it was 5am and I had to wake up for school in a couple hours…

So yea, not a great sleep, but honestly, I should have my paper done by the end of the week, which is fantastic. I just need to find some kind of publisher. The Future Foundation has their own scientific journal catered to younger researchers. That should be right up my alley. I'll take my work over there after school to hopefully get a preliminary approval.

Just then Liz waves to me, to stop me in the hallway.

"Hey! We missed you at club yesterday and…you don't look so good Vance, everything alright?"

I smile and nod.

"I'm alright, I was just working on something else yesterday and was up a bit late."

"Oh yea? What were you working on?" Liz asks.

"Just a research paper I'm doing. I'm hoping I can get it published."

Liz's eyebrows shoot up.

"Wow for real? That's awesome Vance! I just wanted to tell you that we'd really like it if you could make time to come to club tomorrow. But if you're busy..."

I cut her off.

"No, it's alright Liz. I'll be there" I smile and the bell rings.

"Awesome! Well I got to get to class Vance! I'll see you tomorrow!" I wave her off and continue walking to English.

I get joined by a frowning Peter Parker. He keeps glancing at me but not saying anything.

"Something wrong Peter?" I ask, slightly bemused.

Peter starts as if he's shocked I acknowledged him.

"Hey Vance! Yea, no I er saw you talking to Liz and I just…"

I cut him off.

"I don't like Liz, Pete, really. I mean she's a friend and all but as far as romance goes, she's all yours pal" I give him a good natured punch in the shoulder that feels a little too…solid. Concerning.

Peter gets his deer in the headlights look and starts to ramble a bit.

"It's all good man, you should ask her out or something. I think she'd say yes." I tease him.

"Wait what?! Are you serious?!" He grabs me by the shoulder and spins me around a bit too easily for my liking.

Yea…I think he already has spider powers.

"I mean I'm not her, so no guarantees. But I don't see why not. Give it a shot...that is if you do like her" I wink and grin at him and keep walking to English. Now with Peter clearly contemplating his life behind me.

It worked out in the movie after all…well sort of. They went to the dance together anyway.

* * *

School was boring and I couldn't get my paper out of my head, so I kept working on it in class.

And…I finished…at 85000 words. Not sure if that's long…but I edited and compiled it into a presentable format and then left school with my research paper on wormholes and started going straight to the Baxter Building.

That's when I see a limo parked outside the school.

The window rolls down as I pass it.

"Vance!" I hear someone yelling from the window.

I take a few steps back and see Norman Osborn looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Osborn, are you here to pick up Harry?"

Norman frowns with a melancholy I wasn't expecting.

"No, unfortunately Harry is sick right now and he won't be in for a couple of weeks. I was just here to inform the principal"

"Oh wow, I hope it's not serious. Is he going to be okay?"

Norman nods.

"He will be, don't you worry Vance. I'm going to make sure of it"

"That's good to hear Mr. Osborn" I say with a genuine smile. Norman might freak the fuck out of me, but he clearly loves Harry and it was nice to see.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You still planning on being an astronaut?"

I nod.

"That's right. I'm actually trying to get a paper on wormholes I wrote published. I'm just heading to the Baxter Building now."

Norman's eyebrows raise.

"Wormholes is it? That's mighty ambitious."

"It's nothing too special Mr. Osborn really. Just some theoretical jumping off points. Nothing that could be used practically just yet"

Norman nods with a bit of a glazed look in his eye.

"Just remember Vance, my offer still stands. There's a place in R&D at Oscorp with your name on it should you want it after high school."

I smile.

"Thanks Mr. Osborn, really. I'd take you up on it, but I have to follow my dreams. Travelling in space is all I've ever wanted since I was a kid"

"That's alright, Vance. No need to explain yourself to this old man. You should always follow your dreams, I just want you to know that Oscorp always has a place for you, should you need it"

I smile genuinely again. Norman has been weirdly super nice and supportive of me for as long as I can remember. Ever since I went over to his house for the first time when Harry and I were in Elementary School.

"I'll see you around Vance, Harry will be back in school before you know it. And good luck with the paper" Norman smiles and signals his driver to go.

I start heading off to the Baxter Building again.

* * *

When I reach the Baxter Building I realize I'm not sure how to approach this.

I spy a couple paparazzi staking out the building smoking cigarettes with cameras hung around their necks. The Fantastic Four really are super famous, I suddenly realize.

I'd googled it earlier and there wasn't a set process for submitting a paper to the Future Foundation. So I figured I'd try the front desk.

I walk in and see two security guards eye me up. The receptionist smiles politely.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, I was hoping to submit this…" I hold up my research document.

The receptionist visibly balked at the size of the document but cut me off with her own spiel.

"Fan mail can be put into the mailbox over there" she points.

I smile wryly.

"Actually this is a research paper I was hoping to get submitted to the Future Foundation's journal"

The receptionist smile turns into a condescending smirk.

"The Future Foundation's journal only publishes people that the Fantastic Four personally scout. You should try somewhere else"

"Ah, I see. Sorry to bother you." I bow my head.

Well don't I feel stupid.

I spy the mailbox on the way out and suddenly think, can't I just submit it there? I think my work's good enough. I'll just quickly write a contact number on the front…and done, I walk over to the mailboxes and place my paper amongst the pile. If it gets read then great. If not, then I've got copies and some other places I can try.

* * *

I swing by a few publications on my way home and even get one guy responsible for publishing to promise to read it, so I think I should be fine...hopefully.

I get home to a normal sight. Dad's watching TV and Mom's in the kitchen. But since the TV is basically right next to the Kitchen, we might as well all be in the same room.

"Do you want some dinner, sweetie?" My Mom asks.

"Sounds good, what are we having?" I ask with a smile.

"Casserole!" Mom says excitedly and my smile falters.

I swear my diet mainly consists of toast and casserole.

"Thanks Mom" I say half seriously.

Half, because although I've eaten enough of that casserole to fill our apartment, I know Mom's just doing the best with what she has.

Dad was watching football on the TV today which was nice. The mutant bashing propaganda was getting a bit old, hopefully he'll forget about that stuff and focus on something else soon.

I've promised Liz that I'll go to Decathlon tomorrow. So, I'll work on training my powers on the Friday, which is the day after. I probably won't hear from any publishers for at least a couple of weeks, so…

My train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can you get that sweetie?" My Mom asks.

"Sure" I respond, leaving my half eaten casserole on the table.

I open the door, pondering what I should do over the weekend when I'm greeted by the sight of two people I was not expecting to see at my front door.

My mouth opens to say something, but instead just hangs there motionlessly.

A man and a woman. One with brown hair, the other a brilliant red. The man wore a leather jacket and a pair of red tinted sunglasses. The woman had the same leather jacket, just in a smaller size…they had a yellow X emblem placed where a left chest pocket might be. He looked rugged and serious, she was beautiful and was smiling gently.

"Vance Astrovik? My name is Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey, we're from the X-Men."


	3. Chapter 3

**For the record, I'm about 10,000-15-000 words ahead of my posted chapters at all times. The benefit of this is that if I don't like something, I can go back and change entire plot points. For example, the very last part of this chapter wasn't finalized until this morning. I just felt like the way I had it before was more for plot convenience than it was how those characters would actually act and it ended up being very difficult to actually write. I'm struggling with another bit now that's going to require a lot of editing to fix. But I prefer it this way because I'm able to write a better story.**

**But yea, just wanted to share in case it interested anyone. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

My eyebrows go up…that was the only response I could muster. I couldn't get my mouth to move, it felt like my brain simply hadn't caught up, I was shell-shocked.

"We're here because we believe you might be a mutant, and a very powerful one at that" Jean Grey apparently noticed my distress and continued in place of Scott.

"…that's… you must be mistaken, I'm not…" was all I could get out. My being was seized by a terror stricken panic. More so, when I heard my Dad yell out from behind me.

"Who the hell is it?"

I try to shut the door. But Scott holds it firmly.

I notice Jean touch his shoulder briefly, but I forget about that immediately as my Dad comes lumbering over and takes a place behind me.

I turn my head slowly to look at him and rather than the anger that I was expecting, I see an expression I'd never seen on my father before…fear...

"You…" he starts.

"Mr. Astrovik, you've got nothing to fear from us, we just stopped by to speak with your son" Scott said diplomatically.

My father places a hand protectively on my chest and pulls me backward behind him.

"What do you want with my son?" He snarled out.

"Your son has exceptional abilities Mr. Astrovik, we'd like to take him with us and…" the rest of his speech is muffled by Jean as she places a hand over Scott's mouth.

"…I'm sorry, I think we have the wrong house" Jean says lamely.

I watched with fear and apprehension, the expression on my Dad's face as he slowly pieced everything together.

I was breathing heavily at this point. I was terrified.

My dad's hand, which never left my chest, suddenly clenched into a fist around my shirt collar and balled it up, bringing me closer to him.

"You…" he looked back at me with such venom, I almost pissed myself.

"You're one of those fucking freaks?!" He yelled right in my face, his mouth so wide I was irrationally afraid he might bite my head off. He pointed dramatically at the two X-Men.

"My own son?! A demon?! One of those fucking freaks?!" His grip on my shirt got tighter and tighter and I could hear it starting to rip.

"Arnold!" I could hear my Mom from behind me shriek.

"He's one of them, Norma! One of those monsters!"

He raises his hand and I flinch and close my eyes. I could see the anger, the insanity swimming in his eyes. I had no idea what he was going to do next and it terrified me.

"You're hurting him!" I hear my Mom yell out and suddenly he drops me and I hit my ass on the ground hard.

I open my eyes to see my mother comforting my father, towards the kitchen.

"…Mom?" I stutter out. My voice shaky, threatening to dissolved into sobs.

She looks at me with an expression I couldn't place.

"Just…" she looks back at my Dad.

"Just go…please?" She asks quietly and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

My mouth felt dry.

All of that liquid must have gotten used up in my eyes, because at this point I was spilling tears so fast it was a wonder I wasn't dehydrated.

I wiped my tears and nodded…not that she could see…

And following that feeling was a compulsion to get away from this place immediately.

I started running. Away from this place, away from everything. I shoved past the two mutants and ran down several flights of stairs.

I pause as I reach the bottom floor of the apartment building and exit the front door. I need my things…fuck it, I don't have much left to lose…

I float up to the window beside my bedroom and pull it open. I pull a suitcase and a backpack out of my closet and start packing. My clothes, my shoes, my toothbrush, my pillow, my computer. I almost strip the place bare. I didn't have much there to start with.

Suddenly, two other people float up beside me.

"We're so sorry Vance, we didn't mean to…"

I cut off Jean by yelling.

"What?! Didn't mean to make me a homeless orphan?!"

I could see her wince, but I think I dealt more damage to myself with that one. My face scrunches up, before I slap myself in the cheek…hard.

Come on Vance, focus. Let's get out of this place.

I land back on the ground.

"You can come with us you know. To the X-Men mansion. I know that…" Scott starts.

"And why the fuck would I do that?! Everything was fine before you people showed up! Leave me alone!" I yelled with such anger that the earth around us started shaking. Bits of dirt and small stones started floating in the air.

Jean moves in front of Scott, who had started to frown, placing a hand up near his glasses, on the side of his face.

"Calm down, Vance. I know that the situation is hard but…"

"A situation you created." I wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"I don't like you, I don't trust you, leave me alone" I said finally.

I suddenly remember the shield, which I pull out last along with a fully packed backpack and suitcase. They all shoot out of my bedroom window and calmly float beside me.

"What is that?" Scott asks, referring to the shield.

"None of your damn business." Like I'm going to tell these people about my visit from my future self.

"Your future self?!" I hear Jean gasp.

The earth started shaking again.

"If you read my mind again, I'll begin to consider you hostile" my voice was cold.

These people ruined everything.

Scott reaches to take off his glasses…

Jean puts a hand on his arm.

"We're truly sorry it turned out this way Vance, we are. We'll leave now okay?"

I nod.

"Just know that this would have happened eventually..."

I pierce her with a scorching glare.

"Mutant powers like yours are only going to get stronger. You'll need to train a lot in order to keep them under control. Eventually it would have gotten too much and well…"

"We didn't make your parents do what they did" Scott finished off ruthlessly.

I fire a telekinetic pulse at him.

Not to control him, but a pulse of intention in a specific direction.

It was powerful…and Scott was launched across the street, making a dent in an innocent car.

Jean laughs dryly, despite herself and smiles wryly.

"Perhaps he deserved that. But Vance, if anyone understands what you're going through, it's the mutants housed at the X-Men mansion. Many of them have powers far more volatile than yours, appearances that make it impossible to hide and in some cases…" she looks up at the window to my…former home.

"Less understanding parents"

My eyes open wider at that. So it's not great…but it could be worse.

I laugh. It was an empty one but I was actually feeling a little better.

I breathe in and out deeply to calm myself. The earth stops shaking.

"…I'll think about it…okay?"

Jean smile brilliantly, which makes her look ridiculously beautiful.

"Then I hope to hear from you soon" She floats over a card with an address and a number on it. I pocket it and start walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" a muscular, hairy mutant starts, lighting a cigar.

"This kid threw you into a car hard enough to knock you out cold…with his mind?"

"It was a cheap shot…" Scott grumbled nursing a very sore jaw.

"Bwahaha! I like the sound of this kid!"

"That's enough Logan. The boy is an omega level telekinetic. He's only just tapped into his powers, but is able to use them with such power…you said he was flying too? Manipulating objects into suitcases?" A bald mutant in a wheelchair tried to bring order to the X-Men.

"Yes, the degree of control he showed was impressive...not to mention the power." Jean sent Scott a subtle grin.

"I also read his mind…he was very upset that we got him kicked out and revealed him to his parents…"

Professor Xavier face palmed.

"As I'd imagine he would" a dark skinned woman with silver hair said sarcastically.

"…he was also thinking about a meeting he had with a version of himself from the future" Jean continued.

"The future?!" The blue furred mutant, who was only half paying attention, suddenly yelled out.

"He has some sort of time travelling power as well?!" Dr. Hank McCoy turns to his longtime friend, Charles Xavier.

Xavier shakes his head.

"Cerebro didn't pick up anything like that, though I suppose it's possible…" Cerebro is much better at locating mutants and their power levels rather than what those powers specifically are.

"Well, what did this future Vance have to say?" Hank further inquired.

"Vance wasn't thinking too specifically. Just that he returned to the past and gave him Captain America's shield."

A collective silence takes the room.

"As in the American war hero, Captain America? I don't understand" a large man with a Russian accent comments.

Xavier was having trouble solving that problem too.

"Well regardless, what's the assessment?" Ororo asks, steering them back on topic.

"Powerful…" Scott says and rubs his aching neck.

"...with huge room for growth." Jean continued.

"He's emotional, but he's also a good kid. He would have made a great X-Men…but he's turned us down and if I'm honest, unless something big happens, I don't see that choice changing…" Jean sighed.

She wishes she had started to read everyone's mind as soon as they got there. Figure out the situation with his parents so they could avoid that whole unpleasant event…but the Professor had taught her it was rude to pry in such a manner…it was only after Vance looked like he might attack, that Jean went to read his intentions.

But they couldn't take it back and now Vance's life got screwed up thanks to her and Scott.

"Well he has our card right? We can only hope he'll come to see us one of these days." Xavier sighed.

"We're going to leave him alone? Just like that?" Logan wonders aloud.

"We've antagonized him. We don't want to be his enemy. If we show up to try and convince him again…then he's likely to react negatively" Ororo explains.

"If an incident happens and he needs our help…we'll be the first ones there. Understood?" Xavier suggests solemnly.

Everyone nods.

"Good"

'Ororo, I want you to keep tabs on him. He shouldn't recognize you, but stay out of sight. Just ensure he isn't using his powers for ill means. I also want to know if Max or anyone from the Brotherhood approaches him' Xavier transmitted telepathically to the Egyptian woman.

Charles always sought the good in everyone. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be prepared if he was wrong.

* * *

As soon as the two X-Men left, I was overcome with a crushing sense of loneliness. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now.

The worst case scenario finally happened and I have no plans. I didn't want to believe this situation was a possibility...

I remember the look on my Mom and Dad's face and I physically shiver. Where can I go now?

I haven't got a lot of options in terms of sleeping arrangements…

Sam's out because it's right next door to my parents…and that's too close for comfort really.

Harry's out as he's sick.

Laurie, Liz and Michelle are out as they're girls and I'm a gentleman.

Flash is out because…he's Flash…maybe if I get more desperate.

That leaves a very small pool of people I can count on…honestly it's Ned or Peter…and I'm going to go with Ned first on account of Peter's…Spider problems. Don't want to drag my mutant problems into his spider problem sphere.

So here I am in front of Ned's door…

I feel so stupid right now.

This is a bad idea.

I barely know the guy.

Honestly I barely know Peter either…

Maybe I could just go sleep at that ship graveyard tonight, and then…

The door opens and Ned's standing there with a confused tilt of his head.

"Vance?"

I was already half turned away from the door and felt like a deer in the headlights.

Ned notices the suitcase and frowns.

"Is everything alright?"

I blink a few times. I guess I'm doing this then.

"Well…no, not really…I need a place to stay for a day or two…" I look at the ground. I felt so pathetic. It felt like I was a beggar.

* * *

Ned didn't know what to think.

His first thought was 'isn't there someone else he could go to?' Vance was one of the most popular guys at school. He didn't expect that Vance would come to him of all people for a favour like this.

But then he thought about it some more and realized that if Vance was here asking for a place to stay…then he was probably desperate.

And Ned liked Vance, he really did. He really enjoyed that day when he came over to build and destroy lego with him. It was one of the most fun nights he's had.

He could remember every time they've hung out. Vance was memorable in that way, made everything seem more fun when he was there.

And now he's standing here in front of him, with what looks like everything he owns. Looking like his entire family was just murdered…which it might have been for all he knew...he certainly wasn't going to ask…

* * *

"I'll have to ask my parents" Ned responds.

I look up and he's giving me a big smile and my eyes threaten to spill tears.

Jesus, I don't remember being such a crybaby. I wipe my eyes and nod.

Ned retreats into the house, beckoning me to follow him.

"Who was that at the door…" Ned's Mom stops when she turns around to see me.

"Vance honey, what are you doing here?" She asks with a sympathetic look. I think she noticed the suitcase.

I knew Ned's Mom from the few times I'd been over. She always seemed quite nice…of course I thought my Mom was nice too…then she found out…

It'll be okay. I just need to be careful and not reveal my mutant powers. Hell, if the fucking X-Men didn't show up, I would still have been fine at my place.

"I need a place to stay for a day or two…and I don't mean to impose but…" I frown. I still didn't enjoy begging like this.

"Of course Vance, stay as long as you need" she responded immediately.

"We don't have a spare bedroom, but we can set you up in Ned's room with a sleeping bag. Would that be alright?"

"That's more than alright. I really appreciate it. Thank-you" I lower my head a little in a nod.

"Don't mention it" she waves me off.

"Now where did I put that sleeping bag?" She wonders off leaving Ned and me by ourselves.

He gives me a queer look but ushers me over to his room where he turned on the GameCube without saying anything and we started playing Mario Kart.

It felt like a silent support…it was nice. He could obviously tell something serious happened…and he didn't want to push it. I appreciated that a lot. I didn't want to lie to him.

His Mom soon returned and it was already pretty late, so after a few more games we both went to bed. Luckily I brought my familiar pillow to sleep on.

* * *

I was standing in front of my apartment door.

What am I doing back here? I don't want to be here! What if someone sees me?!

I turn around to leave, but instead end up walking straight through the front door.

What am I doing, this isn't right! I need to leave!

I turn around and the door is gone and in its place, my father looms over me.

He suddenly looked so much bigger…and angrier. He was so furious, his face was red and he had that look he got when something sent him over the edge.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, MY OWN SON"

"DEMON"

"VERMIN"

"FREAK"

"DISGUSTING"

I place my hands over my ears in a protective gesture and shut my eyes tight, unsuccessfully trying to keep my tears from spilling.

I just run in the opposite direction as fast as I can, until the noise stops.

When I open my eyes again, my mother stands there, with that same look in her eyes that I couldn't place before.

…Yet suddenly I could…it was fear…

She back stepped several times, placing her hands in front of her as if to stop me.

"Please…just…just go"

And then I fell through the floor.

* * *

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily, covered in sweat and wiping tears from my eyes.

It was a dream, just a dream. I repeated to myself, trying to disassociate from the horror I'd been feeling.

When I finally think I've calmed down, I notice Ned staring at me from his bed, his mouth hung open.

"I had a nightmare…" I explained embarrassedly.

"Uhh, do you often float when you have nightmares?"

A flash of panic, as I look down and see that I wasn't touching the ground, I was hovering just above it. My body lands with a bump as soon as I realize.

I look up to Ned with panic in my eyes.

"I…that's…I was…" I couldn't quite get a believable excuse out before Ned's eyes sparkled and he asked a question.

"Do you have superpowers?!"

I blinked and looked down at myself.

…I sort of do, don't I? I'd never even thought of them like that before…

I blinked again and decided to float the newly assembled Lego Millennium Falcon in the air for Ned's obvious amusement.

"Wow! That's amazing! Are you like a superhero?"

"More like a mutant" I smile wryly.

Ned's eyes widened, "Like the X-Men?!"

"Yea, they were kind of the reason I got kicked out" I frowned.

Ned's head tilts a bit in confusion and I sigh and look away. Why am I telling him all of this anyway?

I gulp, "my parents were less than pleased to find out I was a mutant…"

Ned's face scrunches up, "What? Why?"

"There's a whole lot of anti-mutant sentiment out there…my Dad is pretty heavily into it…"

"And the X-Men were involved?" Ned asks.

"Yea, two showed up at my front door and outed me as a mutant, then my parents kicked me out"

"Wow! You met the X-Men?!"

I raise an eyebrow, "I slammed one into a car too"

Ned looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"You fought the X-men?!" He had stood up now, gesturing wildly with his arms.

I smiled, despite myself. Ned's reactions were really funny, even if the events themselves weren't as funny to me.

"Aren't they the good guys?! Are you actually like a supervillain or something?!"

I laughed out loud at that, me as a supervillain just seemed so completely removed from reality.

"Ned, Vance! You've got to get ready for school! You're going to be late!"

I smiled at Ned, who had successfully cheered me up and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Ned was incredibly excited.

Vance was a real life superhero! Well a mutant, but Ned wasn't sure what the difference was, or if it was really that important.

Vance had some kind of awesome psychic power and he even beat up one of the X-Men. So cool!

Maybe Vance would bring Ned along while he fought crime or something.

* * *

"Arnold! Arnold! It's alright Arnold, you didn't mean to, Vance is alright"

Norma tried to calm down her husband. He had a lot of trauma from his childhood, being beaten senseless by his own father and then when Vance was born Arnold promised himself he'd never lay a hand on his own son.

Now, Arnold was shaking. He looked down at his wobbly hand and clenched it, before opening it and slapping himself across the face.

'Now's not the time Arnold, you need to deal with the two mutants on the doorstep' he thought to himself and turned around slowly, still shaking, only to be greeted by a wide open door. His son and the two X-Men were gone.

His eyes opened wide and he looked over at his wife, who seemed to be realizing much the same thing.

"Where did Vance go? Where did…Vance!" She yelled out.

The two waited for a few seconds to see if their son would call back…they were greeted with silence.

"What happened Norma?" Arnold knew he sort of shutdown after he realized what he was doing to Vance.

Norma tried to think, she was frightened of the two mutants that appeared at their doorstep. They revealed Vance to be a mutant and Arnold in a rage had lifted him by the collar. When Arnold released their son, he had a panic attack and Norma comforted him and then she told the mutants…

'Just…just go…please' Norma remembers.

…but she also remembers something else that she didn't quite absorb at the time. Their son's face. Vance's face looked shell-shocked, almost completely sobbing.

She paled and grabbed her husband's arm.

"We need to find him! He's left, we need to find him!"

Arnold felt his body shiver in disgust. He had acted like his father used to…

He's not sure about this mutant shit, but Vance is still his son and he's not going to leave him out there by himself. Unless he… did Vance leave with those two mutants?

Arnold's lip curled into a snarl. Those bastards wouldn't take his son, even if Vance was…like they were. Arnold didn't like it, he knew Vance, he knew who his son was, he wasn't a monster he was just…different now. But those X-Men freaks…he couldn't let them get there claws into his son.

He nodded to his wife seriously and they both rushed out of the apartment.

They both began to exit the apartment, when the young man who had introduced himself earlier as Scott Summers, blocked their exit.

"I'm afraid your son is coming with us"

Arnold's blood began to boil again, he was always quick to anger, just not to violence.

"I'm not letting you freaks take my son away!"

Scott scoffed, "Your son is one of those 'freaks' Mr. Astrovik".

"He's not like you! He's a good kid!"

"Is that why you were about to beat him earlier? Because he's a good kid?" Scott looked down condescendingly at Arnold.

For Arnold's part, other than shaking with rage, he just frowned and said nothing. He hated how he acted earlier, but having someone like this smug piece of shit throw it in his face was particularly enraging.

"I'm not going to fucking let you!" Arnold moved to push past Scott, who uncharacteristically smirked before knocking Arnold to the ground with a right cross so fast that neither Arnold nor Norma saw it coming.

"Arnold!" Norma yelled, throwing herself towards her now unconscious husband.

"You're both pathetic. Vance will be much better off with people who understand him, his own kind. You two have failed him, he's ours now."

Scott smiled smugly and left the two there.

Norma couldn't help crying.

"…Arnold…Vance…" she sobbed to herself in the open doorway. No one heard her.

* * *

Erik was enjoying a game of chess against himself. He rarely had time for leisure, so moments like this were quite rare. He had the Brotherhood to run and so many mutants to look after, quite a few of whom looked to him as both a leader and a surrogate father figure. Erik knew this was a big responsibility, but it's one that he took seriously.

His Brotherhood was just that, a brotherhood. A place where mutants could trust they were safe under his protection and a place where they could live freely with each other. He took no greater joy than from leading them.

Raven walked in with her usual guile and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Mystique, do you have something to report?" They used their mutant names in the Brotherhood. It was supposed to symbolize their transcendence over their connection with humanity and their acceptance of their mutant superiority.

"I tracked two of the X-Men, Scott Summers and Jean Gray in their recruitment of a young boy named Vance Astrovik"

Erik stopped playing chess and gave Raven his full attention. The Brotherhood, much like the X-Men, was always trying to recruit powerful mutants, to aid their cause. If one single mutant boy required both Scott and Jean to go and recruit, then Erik was willing to bet he was quite powerful.

"The two ended up in conflict with Vance and he subsequently sent Scott flying into a nearby parked car, knocking him unconscious"

That did interest Erik. Powerful and he rejected the X-Men? He seems like a prime candidate for the Brotherhood.

"Additionally, I impersonated Scott to turn his parents hostile against the X-Men"

Erik frowns, "why did you do that?"

"I wasn't able to confirm much of the conversation, as I needed to stay a certain distance away from Jean at all times. However, based on what I saw, I thought it likely that his parents reacted in a hostile manner when they discovered Vance was a mutant"

"They wouldn't be the first…" Erik nods to continue.

"However, I did overhear his parents after the incident and moved to avoid their reconciliation. They believe their son is now in the hands of the X-Men, when he is actually just staying with a friend from his school"

Erik contemplates this.

"Are you sure this is wise? If there is something I trust of the humans, it is to discriminate and to inflict pain. I'm not sure your intervention was required."

Raven shrugged, "There was very little risk and it should only help our cause."

Erik sighs, "Very well, what's done is done. However, don't involve yourself so directly from now on. He's already rejected the X-Men, there's no need to speed up his recruitment. If he were to find out that you did this, it would jeopardize it entirely."

Raven just nods. She knew it would never be traced back to her, she was far too good. But she could appreciate Erik's position; he was their leader for a reason.

"Keep an eye on him. Lend him a hand if he needs one. Priority recruitment"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank again for the support in the form of favourites/follows and ****reviews.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ned and I got ready and then left for school, his Mom waved us off with a smile.

I was so incredibly thankful to Ned and his Mom for letting me stay with them.

And this morning… Ned found out that I was a mutant and he seemed excited? I smiled wryly.

I guess different people react differently to mutants…

Though that just makes what happened with my parents seem even shittier…

"So Vance! When you go out to fight crime next, can I come too?"

My thoughts are interrupted by Ned and my brain temporarily stops to try to understand what he just asked.

"…fight crime?"

"Yea! Because you have superpowers, you're going to be a superhero right? Like the Fantastic Four or the X-Men!"

Was I? I hadn't even thought about that. The last few days have been a bit of a whirlwind.

Ned apparently saw my reluctance and just gawked.

"Dude! You have superpowers! Come on!" He shook my arm.

I frowned and thought about...no, it was too risky. People can't find out I'm a mutant. Ned might be cool with it, but a lot of people won't be…my parents being a pretty good example. Plus the way the red headed lady from the X-Men said that some mutant's parents react even worse makes me think that it might be dangerous to reveal myself.

I shake my head, "I can't Ned, if people find out I'm a mutant then things could get really bad"

"Then wear a costume! Superheroes wear costumes! Like Iron Man!"

"Where would I even get…" I'm cut off by Ned.

"Leave it to me! I'll get you the coolest costume ever by the end of the day, just wait and see!"

By that time, we'd arrived at school and Ned had ran off to god knows where to get me a superhero costume.

I let out a dry chuckle, a superhero? I don't think someone like me can do something like that. It seemed a bit far-fetched.

I walk into the school and not even two seconds later I'm mobbed by Flash and a few of his friends. Flash swings his arm around me and brings me into his huddle.

"Hey there Astrodick, you hear about the new transfer student? Word is, she's a total babe. Tiny even saw her, right Tiny?"

The small Asian boy nodded, his cheeks flushed. Apparently the transfer student left an impression.

"Oh yea? You gonna go for a swing, Flash?"

He grinned, slicked back his hair with a comb and nodded.

"Oh yea, she's going to fall hard for me, my good looks and my charming personality"

Tiny on the other hand seems like he could hardly imagine going to speak to her and I laugh.

"Well good luck to you, I'm late for Spanish" I give him a small two fingered salute and head to my class.

* * *

I was already pretty good at Spanish. Sam's mom was fluent and used it a lot, so conversations at their place gave me some good practice. As such, I was acing the class and didn't need to listen at all. Which unfortunately gave me some time alone with my thoughts.

It had been a pretty hectic last few days, meeting myself from the future, writing that paper on wormholes, fighting the X-Men, being kicked out of my home…

And now that I had a chance to breathe, I was feeling…fear. I was afraid. Scared of what's going to happen next, what my future may hold. What if the X-Men come back? What if someone else finds out I'm a mutant? I don't think being a mutant is illegal, but based on what I saw online, there's a lot of discrimination. If the Universities find out about me, they may not accept my application…

I just need to lay low until I graduate, get my scholarship and keep true to my dreams. I am going to space, even if it kills me.

Hopefully I'll hear some kind of response back from someone about my wormhole paper soon.

* * *

After school, I swing by the Decathlon club and see Ned talking excitedly with Peter.

...Oh shit.

I run over and insert myself in their conversation.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

Peter looks at me funny.

"We were just talking about the dinner I had with Harry and his Dad."

I internally sigh in relief.

"Oh yea! How did that go?"

Peter grimaces.

"Not great…he collapsed halfway through dinner and had to go to the hospital…"

My eyes widen. Shit that's right, Norman mentioned Harry wasn't going to be at school for a couple of weeks.

"Jesus...any idea if he's going to be okay?"

Peter just shakes his head solemnly and stares at the floor.

Ned looks at Peter sympathetically, puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a nod of support.

"Vance! I'm glad you could make it!" Liz runs up and gives me a quick hug.

"Let's start practice!" Liz runs off to her seat and Peter sends me a jealous pout.

I smile and give him a wink and he turns away with a red face.

* * *

Practice went okay after that. Peter and I are still undefeated and Liz is really excited. Which Peter is in turn very excited about.

Speaking of, I wonder if he's out fighting crime by now? I should look it up on YouTube when I get the chance.

Ned flanks me after practice.

"Hey Vance! Thanks for letting me borrow your science textbook! Come to my locker and I'll return it!" He gives me a wink, like it wasn't obvious he was giving a cover story. His voice was way too loud and everyone is giving us a funny look.

"Ned, you don't take science…" Peter points out.

Ned slaps his forehead, as if he's come to some sort of grand realization.

"That's right! I meant of course the English textbook! Some call it the science of language!"

Peter tilts his head and squints his eyes as if that would somehow make what Ned just said make sense. I find myself trying not to pinch my nose in frustration.

"Anyway! See you later!" Perhaps realizing he was on the losing side of this conversation, Ned grabs me by the arm and hurries out of the room.

Ned pulls me over to his locker.

"You're going to love this" he says excitedly, looks both ways suspiciously and pulls out a blue sweater.

"This is my costume?" I ask slightly derisively, I was honestly expecting a bit more, given how excited he was.

Ned looks mildly offended and then turns the sweater over to reveal the hooded portion. It had been modified with red fabric and it now had two eyeholes. The blue and red reminded me of Captain America a little, but this felt like a budget conscious Captain America cosplay.

On the other hand, the stitching actually looked good and when I felt the fabric it actually felt quite nice.

I look over to Ned, who's starting to look a bit nervous and I smile reassuringly.

"It looks awesome Ned, thanks a lot"

Ned gives me a bright smile, looks both ways again and stashes the hoodie in his backpack. We both start walking back to his place from school.

"So!" He puts his hand up to cover a rather loud whisper.

"When do we get to the crime fighting?"

I suddenly remember the purpose of the costume. Shit.

"Listen Ned, the costume looks great, I just…it seems like a really bad idea. If people find out I'm a mutant, it could ruin my life…"

Ned looks confused.

"But you have superpowers! You're just…not going to use them?"

"I mean…if I don't have to, then yea" That would probably be for the best.

"When would you have to?" Ned raises an eyebrow.

"I guess...if someone I care about is in danger…or if I'm in danger" I nod, that sounds reasonable.

"What if…"

Ned gets cut off as we both hear a muffled scream from one of the alleyways off of the side street we were taking as a short cut.

Ned eyes widen and he runs over to take a peek.

"Ned!" I try to whisper urgently, but he either doesn't hear me or just ignores me.

I chase after him and we both stumble upon the same thing.

A hooded man with a knife, holding it up to a ladies neck, using his other hand to hold her mouth shut. Well fuck. I quickly pull Ned away from view and give him a rather serious look.

Ned gives me a look like he's saying 'Well? Come on!'

A pit forms in my stomach and it feels like my vision starts to zoom out from Ned's face.

Am I really going to do this? What other choice do I have? I can't just walk away…maybe I could just call the police? But there's no telling what would happen before they got here…

At that moment, one thought arose in my mind. If it was Peter here, he would have already saved her.

With that, I could feel my resolve tighten. My face hardens and I put my hand out and nod at Ned, who smiles excitedly and quickly pulls out the hoodie.

I take it from him, slip it over my clothes and make sure the eyeholes match up...it's actually really comfy.

I let out a breath and swing back around.

The hooded figure was now pointing his knife at the lady, who had her back pressed up against a wall, while the assailant went through her bag.

Perfect.

I use the same thing I did against Cyclops. A concentrated blast of telekinetic energy. I haven't really had time to practice since that incident, but my theory is that instead of controlling something directly with my powers, I can send a strong force in one direction.

The force hits the figure quite severely and he hits the wall at the end of the alley with a large thud. He doesn't get up.

…I really hope he's not dead…

The woman doesn't seem to understand what just happened but doesn't want to stick around and question it. She grabs her purse and begins sprinting in my direction. She brushes past me and continues running, clearly too concerned with escaping to pay me much mind.

I just sort of stare at the limp form of the assailant for a while, before Ned peeks his head around too.

"Holy shit! You did it!"

I nod silently and walk forward to make sure he's alive.

I can actually hear him breathing, so that's a good sign, though the angle of his arm is making me a little sick.

I whip out my phone and call the police, I just report the location and that I saw a man pull a woman back there, then hang up.

I let out a small sigh. Well at least I didn't kill anyone. Though, maybe I should lighten up the force on the next one…

* * *

"It was like you were a Jedi or something! You were all 'wah' and he was like 'pew'" Ned was excitedly recounting my short fight with crime.

I was just smiling while he animatedly acted out the sequence of events.

"Imagine what would have happened to that lady if you didn't show up! You really saved her!" He expresses happily.

I get a fuzzy feeling in my head and my stomach. I did, didn't I? Maybe this superhero stuff might be okay.

"So are we going to go and fight crime again?!" Ned asks.

I rub my chin in mock thought and give Ned a teasing glance.

"I suppose we could…" Ned cuts me off with an excited yell

"Yes! So awesome!"

I always did say I'd try to emulate Spiderman from the PS4 games if I did have superpowers. The mutant aspect of the powers kind of freaked me out for a while, but I guess I should put my money where my mouth is.

"If we're going to do this…" Ned looks at me expectantly.

"We need to be careful, I can't take you with me to fight bad guys, it'd be too dangerous"

Ned pouts for a bit and then perks up unexpectedly.

"Oh! I can be your guy in the chair!"

"My what?" I ask.

"You know, like they have in movies and stuff!"

Oh yea, I think there was something like this in the Spiderman movie.

"That's a great idea" Ned gives me a big smile and runs off, saying he has to prepare things.

I look to my luggage and think something similar. If I'm going to try and be a superhero, I can't have people suspect I'm a mutant. I need a way to fight that looks more natural.

I walk over and pull out Captain America's shield from under Ned's bed and smirk. I had told Ned and his Mom it was a replica when I moved in.

I then notice the stark difference between my mood now and this morning. I actually feel excited about the future suddenly, like there are things to look forward to.

This might actually be fun.

* * *

The next couple of weeks sort of blurred into each other. Which was rather surprising, considering the last few days.

Not that they were uneventful, there was just a lot less emotional turmoil.

Harry came back to school thankfully, his Dad dropped him off a few days ago with a big smile, which was nice.

I haven't really seen Laurie though, she was out sick for a few days and now she's on vacation, but I'm not sure where.

Decathlon has been going okay too, we've got a competition coming up in a couple of months and Liz fancies our chances.

I did also find one blurry YouTube video of someone swinging near rooftops. So Peter might actually be active as Spiderman, which makes me weirdly nervous.

I've also been actively fighting crime, currently nameless, but Ned keeps coming up with ideas...mostly dumb ones. Seriously, I'm not calling myself Force Man or Captain Jedi or anything Star Wars related!

Though Ned did find some headsets we could use to communicate and he even set up one of those transponders for police, so he's actually been very helpful.

It's been useful to get some practice with my powers too. I've been using the hoodie Ned made me as a costume and have been carrying around Captain America's shield to fight with. I control the shield with my telekinesis, but make it look like it's bouncing around and I'm just very skilled at using it. I've also been using telekinesis on myself to make my reactions and movements faster as well as letting out a telekinetic force when I throw a punch.

I've found that using my powers on myself or using them as single blasts of force creates a lot less strain on my powers. I've also found that the limits to my powers are slowly increasing. Nosebleeds are becoming a lot less common and I haven't passed out since that time in the ship graveyard.

I've been walking around most nights, waiting for Ned to direct me somewhere and occasionally finding a random crime in progress. Low level stuff, muggings and robberies mostly, one attempted rape…that was fun.

But yea, things are actually going pretty well right now. Ned's Mom still hasn't kicked me out…but I really can't just keep taking advantage of her kindness like this. But realistically there's not really anywhere I can turn to…

The good news however, is I finally heard back from a few places about my paper! The Fantastic Four never got back to me, but that was kind of expected… But a few journals do actually want to publish and one wants me to come in for an interview, so that I can talk about the paper and possible continuation studies. The appointment is later today and I'm really excited.

Right now I'm just sitting in health class with a boring version of Hannibal Buress. I'm also sitting next to the new transfer student, Madelyne Duplee. Flash wasn't exaggerating either, she's a knockout, redheaded, ridiculously curvy for a 14 year old and a face resembling a super model. He did get rejected too, which is always funny.

I can see her discreetly glancing at me out of the corner of my eye, so I turn slightly and we make eye contact. She gives me a smile and a wink and turns back to the front.

…what was that about?

I turn back to the front of class and think about fun ways to use my powers, because unfunny Hannibal wasn't saying anything I didn't already know and I wasn't going to figure out girls with what little time I had left in the classroom.

* * *

After class, I give Ned an apology and head over to the offices of the scientific journal that requested me for an interview.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asks politely.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Professor Selvig"

"Floor 24, in the meeting room on the right"

I thank her and head to the meeting room. It was a really swanky building, the people walking around all looked very professional.

When I open the door to the meeting room, a man and a woman greet me. Professor Erik Selvig was an elderly Nordic looking guy and the woman, who introduced herself as Veronica Hill, was an attractive dark haired woman in her thirties. They both looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Based on the universe I was in, that was either a good thing or a bad thing. There was no medium with people I could vaguely recognize.

"Mr. Astrovik…" Veronica started.

"You can call me Vance" I interrupt.

Veronica nails me with a serious look.

"Mr. Astrovik, your paper on wormholes was incredibly interesting to us, Professor Selvig here tells me that he's read it upwards of ten times"

I'm not sure if that was rude of me or her. But I look over at Professor Selvig now, who is smiling at me excitedly.

"My boy, your theory on energy transference was sublime, I've been trying to conduct some experiments but haven't had any luck so far, what do you say about practical application?"

I tilt my head, "I'm confused, you're talking about one small possible theory of the byproduct of a stable and working wormhole. I think we're a few steps off that…aren't we?" I look alternately at them both.

They look at each other and Professor Selvig gives Veronica a nod.

Veronica slides a form with a pen across the table.

"This is a confidentiality form. We're working on some very…advanced technology and we need to ensure everything said in this interview is kept strictly secret."

I read the form quickly. Standard stuff. I sign it and slide it back.

Veronica gives a small nod and explains, "We've been working with a device that can access different places in space and before your paper we were trying to use it for energy transference unsuccessfully. Yet even without access, you've managed a theory that Professor Selvig is very enthusiastic about. We're very interested in bringing you into the fold to study the device"

They have a working wormhole machine?! Damn it, I was going to make one myself…it already exists?

No wait, I just need permission to use one, this could be my shot.

"…What would be the terms of the arrangement?"

Veronica smiles for the first time.

"We can't technically hire you, since you're underage. However, we've prepared a comprehensive internship with some wonderful benefits"

She slides over a package.

Guaranteed full ride scholarship to a university of my choice. Place of residence included, all expenses paid for including food. In return, I work exclusively for them on this project until I graduate high school, 20 hours a week. Plus when I do reach the age where they can legally hire me, the salary is apparently 75,000 a year…which is a lot for 20 hours a week and a ton for someone still in high school.

…it's a pretty good deal. It also has the bonus of me being able to move out of Ned's house. But if this deal shows me anything, it shows that they want me badly. So let's ask for just one more thing.

"It looks good" I finally say.

Veronica smiles, "Excellent, then if you could just…"

I cut her off, much to her clear displeasure.

"There is one other thing though"

Veronica nods slowly as if to say go on, though her expression has turned severe. Professor Selvig is still just smiling happily.

"The reason I wrote the paper in the first place was so that I could one day travel to space myself"

Veronica raises an eyebrow and I continue.

"I'd like to be able to use your wormhole device at some point in the future to accomplish this"

Veronica frowns. Even Professor Selvig looks concerned. It's him that speaks up.

"My boy, I'm afraid the device is…unstable, it can't be used for transport at this time"

I frown now, "Then who made it?"

Professor Selvig opens his mouth and thinks for a second, but Veronica answers for him.

"We don't know"

That makes me a bit concerned. I can't just use the next four years working on some unknown device that doesn't quite work. Especially if I can't accomplish my dream this way…I open my mouth to speak and turn down the offer, but Veronica interrupts me.

"What we can offer…" She says quickly and then pauses.

"We can provide you with the resources and equipment to work to repair this device as well as work on building an entirely new one if you see fit. If the device you repair or create is able to be used, then we can grant you the right to use it"

It kind of seems like she made that up on the spot...but that does alleviate my concerns. I nod.

"Alright, can you put that in writing?"

Veronica quickly wrote up what she had just outlined, showed me the copy and then I signed the contract.

"Excellent! Excellent my boy! Come now, I want to show you what we're working with"

"The device is here?" I ask, slightly surprised.

"No, it's at a secure facility in a remote location" Veronica added unhelpfully.

"We just need to get to the jet and we'll be there in an hour or so" Professor Selvig hums happily.

The jet?!

Veronica looked amused by my reactions.

"There are pilots permanently stationed on the roof here. Whenever you're working, simply head to the roof of this building and it will be just a quick flight over"

I give her a queer look. How rich is this company?

"Let's go, I'll brief you on the flight over. I'll reveal some more key information"

We get on the futuristic looking plane and take off exceptionally fast.

"Firstly, my name is Maria Hill"

Ohhh, I recognize her now. Fuck, this is SHIELD. I accidentally joined a spy agency.

…Am I an idiot? I'm supposed to be smart right? How did I accidentally join SHIELD?!

I look over at Professor Selvig. I think he might have been in the Thor movies?

He smiles as he misunderstood my glance.

"My name actually is Erik Selvig"

I look back to Maria, who is now giving me an appraising look.

"We're part of an organization called SHIELD. The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We work for the government…technically."

I nod in a bit if a daze. What does this actually mean for me then? I'm definitely heading right into the middle of it...whatever it is.

"The object we're studying was pulled from a historical monument during world war two and was recently found again in the arctic." Professor Selvig interjects.

That sounds a lot like the first Captain America Movie…

…fuck…

I think I know what this 'device' is. What's more, this universe seems to inexplicably be following the movies much more directly than I thought it would be. I was sort of hoping that with all the new added elements, we'd be able to safely steer clear of a lot of the incredibly dangerous bullshit…

…Or at least, I wouldn't be actively trying to strategize out of a fear that aliens might soon invade New York City…

…Guess we'll see…

* * *

Nick Fury read the file Maria had handed him on one Vance Astrovik.

A genius 14 year old high school kid that recently spent a few days writing a paper on wormholes that somehow managed to completely eclipse the work of dozens of their best scientists working around the clock for several months.

Fury didn't like it. He did like that they had recruited him, but he was inherently suspicious of pretty much anyone. Especially when that someone made his team look like a bunch of chumps. Made him look like a chump.

Maria had investigated his personal life. Nothing significant to note…mostly. He was an average genius high school student with dreams to go to space. Nick snorted a bit at that, he'd been already and he preferred Earth's problems to alien problems. He already had a friend out there protecting the universe, he was fine to just protect Earth.

Though what really made him interesting, is a fun little video they had of him throwing one of the X-Men into a parked car with some sort of unseen weapon. They suspected he was a mutant, they just didn't have all of the facts.

Nick pointed at this in the report and swung it back around for Maria to see.

"Details?"

"The most likely explanation is that he's a mutant. The first one on our radar that turned down the X-Men when they approached him. We have no other details."

Fury frowns. He didn't like variables and mutants were just that, variables. Honestly, he was happy to keep them all in one place like the X-Men mansion. That didn't mean he wasn't interested in using their power for the benefit of SHIELD though.

"And what do you think of him?" Fury asks.

"Normal genius. Well liked at school by teachers and peers. Several journals wanted to publish his work, we just got to him first. Though…"

Fury raises an eyebrow.

"Three things. First…" Maria gives Fury a second file.

"The Captain America copycat started operating around the time of this incident with the X-Men around the area where we know Vance resides. We think it's him. I've increased the amount of agents on him and we basically have everything but a picture of him putting the costume on"

Nick opened the file, he'd heard about the copycat. Chuckled even, since he knew that they had recently taken the real thing out from under the ice. The copycat was just a small time vigilante, nothing for SHIELD to involve themselves with at this time. But if it's Vance? That could be interesting. A heroic spirit definitely interested SHIELD. Perhaps…

"Keep watching him" Fury says dispassionately.

"Second, for the interview I used a fake name. Yet when I gave him my real name, I could tell he recognized it..."

Fury was surprised at this. Maria was too good an agent to not notice something like that, let alone mistake it. Which meant Vance did recognize her name…but how?

"Is he some sort of genius hacker too? Or is that part of his mutant power?"

Maria shakes her head, "Unknown…but we don't think he got the information through hacking."

"Look into it"

"Third, around the time of the X-Men visit, he left his home and began living with his school friend. We don't know why. But his parents have recently joined an extremist cult called the Friends of Humanity"

Fury frowns.

"They advocate for something they're calling 'The Mutant Registration Act'"

"So his parents hate mutants?"

"We're not sure, but it seems likely"

Fury shakes his head, "alright, look into that too".

Maria nods and leaves.

Fury sighs and palms his face. Damn super powered geniuses are always so complicated. He already has one flying around in a metal suit fighting crime, he didn't need a second in blue tights throwing a shield around.

Though, he'll definitely add Vance as a candidate for…'that' project Fury thinks as he pulls out a file.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the support! Check out the end of the chapter for some insight into some of the plot points. I just don't want to spoil anything right at the top.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My worst fears were realized when I got to the facility. It was the same one from the opening scene in The Avengers movie.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I've already signed their contract, I can't just get skittish and run away…especially from SHIELD…

There were two things that were actively keeping me from imagining this scenario. First, that this universe was so different, it would be able to avoid some of the movie events like this. Second, up until recently, I didn't have the means to anything about it anyway, no superpowers, no position at fucking SHIELD.

I was probably willfully ignorant of the first, the Hulk movie happened in this reality, the Iron Man movie happened in this reality, why not the Avengers too?

"First day jitters?" I look up to see Professor Selvig giving me a good natured smile and Maria Hill giving me a queer look.

"Ah, this place is a little intimidating" I smile wryly.

Maria nods.

"You'll get used to it. Professor Selvig, get him set up." She walks off, talking to various other agents as she leaves.

"Follow me" Professor Selvig leads me over to the cube. It emanated a powerful, mystical kind of energy.

I just sort of stare at it for a while. It hadn't been confirmed yet, but this was supposed to be the space stone. An Infinity Stone. A died before I saw the final movie with Thanos, the last movie I watched was the Spiderman one with Tom Holland. But I watched all the teasers and read some theories online. All the Infinity Stones except the Soul Stone had been featured in a movie, none more so than this one.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Professor Selvig says with a gleam in his eye. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Come, let me show you some of these readings"

* * *

I'd flown back to New York City after pouring over the research Professor Selvig had conducted. There was a reason SHIELD had him leading this project. Some of his conjecture was fascinating; he was the one that discovered the cube didn't produce energy, but that it was a portal to somewhere else in the universe. He was also the one that highly recommended my recruitment. I was able to mention a few ideas that really excited him, and he was in the process of setting up further testing.

I'd returned to Ned's now and thanked his mother profusely for letting me stay with her this long and reassured her that I actually had found somewhere else to stay and I wasn't just feeling guilty about staying here for so long. Now I found myself packing my things with Ned to keep me company.

"So where are you going?"

"It's an apartment next to the building I'm going to work at"

Ned looked upset, which made me feel really sad; he really had helped me a lot since my parents kicked me out. I'm not sure where I'd be right now without him.

"I'll still be going to school and stuff and we can hang out as well"

"I know…I just got used to you being around I guess"

I smile and pull out a familiar hoodie.

"Wanna play superhero one last time before I move out?"

Ned looks up and grins before turning on his transceiver and putting on a headset.

"There's a mugging a couple blocks from here?"

"Only you'd get excited about a mugging" I smile, put on my costume, grab my shield and jump out the window.

One thing I've had to be careful of is staying out of sight. I sort of stand out in my hoodie, holding a giant shield and I'm nervous about anyone seeing me leaving Ned's place. To deal with that, I've been using my telekinesis to move in ways and through places normal people wouldn't be able to. Mostly on rooftops and against walls.

Now that I've technically joined SHIELD, I've been extra careful. If there's one thing you can trust a super spy organization to do, it's spy on you.

I'm not sure how good I've been at avoiding detection, but until Nick Fury knocks on my door, I might as well keep trying.

I arrive a couple blocks over in time to see one man in all black fleeing the scene with a purse that totally doesn't match his outfit. Bad guy found.

I jump off of the rooftop onto the ground and chase after him. I use my telekinesis to make my stride a lot longer than it would otherwise be, giving me the appearance of just running very fast.

Using my powers in creative ways like this to appear somewhat normal has actually made me a lot more efficient with using them.

I catch up to the guy quickly and take his legs out from under him with a telekinetically powered kick. No need to involve vibranium in taking out one low-level criminal.

He looks up with a hint of anger but pauses when he sees me, holding a shield.

"Oh shit, it's actually you, I thought they were joking"

That makes me feel a bit weird.

"What? I'm making a name for myself amongst the criminal underworld?"

He just looks back blankly.

"Uhh, I'm not sure what you mean"

Damn low-level criminals with their low-level banter.

"Alright, let's get you to the police station"

I bind him with my powers and lift him up.

"No, wait! Please I…" the rest of his sentence is mumbled as I bind his mouth closed too. I've heard literally every excuse at this point. Kids to feed, homeless, yadda yadda yadda. Most of the time it's just a rehearsed sob story. Sometimes it is actually true, but the problem with someone so desperate that they turn to crime is that they're often so desperate that they could hurt someone. I've seen it before, even in my short stint as a wannabe superhero.

I hear an alarm go off from the building across the street from the one I'm running over. I look over and see several armed thugs outside a jewelry store and a large van parked outside the store. They'd just smashed the window and were in the process of pouring inside.

"Shit, Ned are the police aware of the robbery across the street from me at R&R Jewelers?"

"Uhh, they say that they have a couple squad cars on the way, 3 minutes out"

"Shit, that won't be enough…" They were too heavily armed and there was too many of them for two police cars to handle.

I look back at the small time criminal, bound and gagged telekinetically, looking generally pathetic. Then I look over at dozen armed men, efficiently robbing a jewelry store.

Do I do this? Can I do this?

Then I hear a gunshot and before I can really think about what I'm doing, I've jumped down onto the street and I'm running over to the store. There's four guys outside guarding the truck, two on the left, near the wall and two on the right standing by the truck.

I slam the two guys on the left into the wall, hard with a telekinetic push. They don't get up.

The other two guys are alerted and point their guns at me and start firing. I hold up my shield and block the bullets while continuing to run towards them, slamming the first one into the truck with the brunt of the shield. The remaining guard thinks he has an open shot and fires at my unprotected side from a couple of metres away.

What he doesn't know is that in my experience in fighting criminals, I'd dealt with guns before and because guns are scary I'd worked hard until I could layer a telekinetic shield around my body. It was a lot like the force push, it just pushed everything away when it comes within 1cm on my skin. It just happens to push things away with enough force to stop a bullet.

A cascade of gunfire is followed by a rattling sound as the guards entire clip falls onto the pavement to my right. I turn to him, my shield affixed to my right hand and slam the side into his face.

I could hear a commotion from behind me on the other side of the truck, no doubt because that jerk shot me with an entire clip of ammunition.

I use my powers to slowly and silently fly up so that I can see over the truck and quickly scan who's in front of me, 3 men pointing their guns in different directions.

I jump all the way up on top of the truck and throw the shield, controlling its movement to bounce forcefully off of the three of them, throwing them all in different directions.

"Shit!" I hear someone from inside yell out loud.

"Boss, what the hell is going on out there?!"

Boss?

A loud sound from below and then red…something red comes into vision and then out of vision immediately. It was hot and I could feel my forehead burning.

I look down and hear the sound again, this time I see the roof of the van burst open to create a hole and a red burst of…something shoot right at me. Luckily my telekinetic powers equal a super-fast response time and I get my shield in front of me to block the shot in time.

I quickly fly/jump a considerable distance back. What the fuck was that?!

I feel my scorched forehead with my hand and flinch away. Ouch. It burnt off some of my costume and my shield seems to be smoking a bit from where it was hit…

Why didn't my telekinetic shield work?

I stand there, on guard for a few seconds, wondering why no one's still attacking me.

Then I feel my telekinetic shield activate and see a man wearing a read cloak rebound away from me, rolling a couple times on the ground before standing up on slightly shaky legs and turning towards me.

He looked like a normal guy, he was just wearing that strange red cloak and holding two pistols.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" I find myself saying out loud.

He gives me a sinister smile.

"They call me 'The Hood' and you're getting in the way of my business kid"

The Hood? Nope… Never heard of him…

"I've always wanted to fight Captain America. Even if you are a dollar store version, you'll do"

Banter! Actual supervillain banter! That's awesome.

I see him take a big breath of air and watch as he vanishes right before my eyes.

Shit, okay, invisibility. I let out a telekinetic push outward from all sides and watch him reappear a couple of metres to my left rolling on the ground once more.

This time I don't give him a chance to engage in witty dialogue and I throw my shield straight at him. I see him push up, a look of alarm crosses his face and he tries to dodge it by literally running into the air, making it look like there's some sort of invisible staircase.

My shield doesn't obey the laws of physics though and I change the pathway and hit him in the back, knocking him back to the ground and hitting his chin on the concrete.

…a few tense seconds pass, but he doesn't move and I let out a sigh of relief I didn't realize I was holding.

I didn't have a lot of time to rest though as I'm suddenly under a barrage of gun fire, ricocheting off of my telekinetic shield. At this point I can feel my nose start to bleed, so I act quickly.

I grab a hold of their guns and pull them all upwards, away from their grips. Then I send a long strip of telekinetic force in the direction of the five shooting me, who violently collide with the jewelry store behind them.

The only thing I can hear now is the sound of me breathing harshly and sirens. I wipe my nose on my sleeve.

"VANCE, are you alright?!" I suddenly hear yelled down my headset.

"I'm fine Ned" I say through beleaguered breaths.

"Just fought my first supervillain is all"

"SUPERVILLAIN?!" I hear Ned yell down his microphone.

I turn to see two cops get out of their vehicle and point their guns at me.

"Hold that thought" I say quietly.

"ON THE GROUND NOW" one of them yells.

I grimace in response. Yea, I guess this is the response a vigilante would get.

I turn away without responding and feel two bullets rebound off of me.

I turn and stare them down.

"Hands…PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" a brief moment of hesitation from them before they're barking orders at me again.

"I'm not the robber, you idiots, I'm the guy that beat up all the robbers." The two cops don't seem to hesitate much, their guns still trained on me.

"Last time I checked vigilantism was still illegal"

"Oh yea? Is Iron Man licensed?"

One of them actually scoffs.

"You're no Iron Man, kid"

How the hell does everyone know I'm a kid?! Is it my voice? I don't think it's that high pitched…

"Whatever, watch out for the guy in the hood, he can turn invisible and…fly or something"

With that I jump/fly back on to my original rooftop, while they unload their guns at me. Assholes.

I find the original criminal I caught completely missing…huh.

The binds would have been undone during my fight, I have to somewhat focus in order to maintain it after all. So he could be long gone by now...didn't think about that…

Alright, well hopefully this scared him enough to actually go straight. He can have this one freebie.

* * *

The morning after, I wake up in my new apartment. It was nice. Like really nice.

The appliances looked new, my new TV was like 70 inches and I had a queen sized bed now. It was a bit of a culture shock when I moved in. It was already fully furnished and the fridge is restocked every week, so I don't have to worry about that which is nice.

It was so different to my old house. Seriously, I wish my parents could see…

Fuck, stop thinking about it. They abandoned me, it's over…

I shake my head and get ready for school, it was Friday and I had a physics test.

I walk leisurely to school, I loved New York. It was so full of life and the sights just from walking to school were really incredible. Not everyone loves the city, but I don't think I could live anywhere else.

As I'm pondering nothing important, I hear a screech of tires and I turn to see a taxi flying in the air towards me. I unpocket my hands and almost stop it instinctively with my powers, but hesitate. I can't use my powers in public like this, but if I don't…

Luckily I don't have to decide as someone swings in front of me and grabs the car out of the air, placing it gently onto the road.

He didn't have a very good costume it was basically an altered hoodie coloured blue and red like mine. But there was no mistake, it was Spiderman.

"Phew, are you okay?" He turns to look at me and then goes ramrod straight.

Dammit Peter, act natural.

"I'm fine thanks to you…who are you anyway?"

"No thanks needed citizen, my name is Spiderman!" He launches a web and swings off out of view

He had forcefully made his voice slightly deeper and his speech got weird…

Definitely something to work on.

* * *

When I arrive at school, I see Michelle loitering outside.

"What are you doing out here? The bell's about to ring"

She turns to me and smirks.

"No machine tells me when I go to class, I'm not their slave"

"Uh huh…" I begin to walk away.

"Fine, go to class, sheep! Listen to your robot masters!"

I honestly can't tell how genuinely crazy that girl is and how much of it is just for fun.

The test was boring. School was boring. I just felt so beyond everything right now. I was fighting supervillains and working on one of the infinity stones to prevent an alien invasion. Compared to that, everything else just seemed so mundane.

I went to lunch and ate my boiled burger meat by myself in the cafeteria. I face plant on my desk, I can't wait for the bell to ring.

"Hey, you're good at physics right?"

I look up to see the transfer student Madelyne Duplee giving me a friendly smile.

I tilt my head and examine her lazily.

"I'm not too bad. Why? What's up?"

"I uh, I don't know if I did so good on the test" she gives me an embarrassed smile and blushes slightly.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions?" She had her hands squeezed together in a way that emphasized her rather impressive cleavage and was looking at me with the look of a hurt puppy.

…That can't be natural can it?

"Uh, sure. Though, I've got my next class in 30 minutes, so that's all the time I've got." I give her a polite smile.

She beams and pulls out a physics textbook from her bag.

"Okay, so this Newton guy…"

And thus began 30 minutes of some of the most fun I've had as Vance in the last month. You know, discounting all the superhero endeavors.

She was ridiculously charming, charismatic and funny to talk to. Not to mention she was easy on the eyes.

It made me weirdly suspicious. I wasn't a normal fourteen year old boy going through puberty for the first time, I had some experience from my previous life.

The bell rang and we both began putting our things away.

"Thanks a lot for the help Vance" she smiles shyly, brushing her hair behind one ear.

"No problem, I'll see you around" I smile back, wave and turn to leave.

"Ah! Wait, uhm...listen, there's this new burger place on 8th, I was going to go check it out after school, do you want to come?"

I stop and turn around to face her again. She's giving me a shy smile and fidgeting slightly.

I narrow my eyes, why is she?…

…Wait, am I just incredibly cynical now? It is possible that she's just a normal high school girl asking me out. I need to chill out a bit.…this might actually be good for me.

I smile back at her as warmly as I could.

"Sure, sounds fun, I'll catch you after school"

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

Madelyne's face lights up and she gives me a nod and a smile when we leave for our respective classes.

* * *

Raven walked away deep in thought. She was older than she was comfortable telling anyone, but even after everything she'd been through, she still found herself lost. The situation was complicated and she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. God she missed Irene, she would always know what to do.

When humans had murdered her lover Irene decades ago, she saw it crucial to give Raven his name as she died. Vance Astrovik's name. Irene's visions of the future were sometimes unclear and became harder to distinguish the more possible futures she observed. And of all the things she saw, all the possible futures and events she saw, Irene thought it most important to leave Raven and the world of the living with those two words. Vance Astrovik.

Not kill Vance Astrovik or protect Vance Astovik or Vance Astovik is important because of blank. Just Vance Astrovik...

Luckily it wasn't a common name. The boy she had been tasked to observe and recruit was the only one born with that name since her lover had died. So she had simply watched over him and kept track of his activities ever since he was born. Yet, she didn't know what she was supposed to do with him. It was only after the emergence of his mutant powers that Raven foresaw that this boy might actually be important. She just didn't know how. Heck, Irene might not have even known. But Irene wouldn't have left Raven with his name if she didn't want her to get involved.

She was curious about him, which was saying something, considering how cold and shutdown she was on almost any other occasion these days. She'd just lived too long, saw too much. She truly hated humans, from the bottom of her soul, maybe more so than even Erik did. The world had jaded her. Yet, she wanted to know why? Why was Vance Astrovik so important?

So, she had chosen to engage with Vance as Madelyne Duplee. He seemed like an easy mark for recruitment. He was an easily manipulated 14 year old boy, abandoned by his parents and desperate for love and attention. Recruiting him into the Brotherhood would be a great way for Raven to influence him and keep an eye on him.

She wasn't sure Erik would approve of her methods, but she had no plans to reveal herself. This was actually a common way to recruit mutants to the Brotherhood. She simply got closer to him so that she could learn more about him.

The implication that she was interested romantically was what might complicate things. She just had to be careful not to reveal herself though and it would be fine.

Easy peasy she thinks. Easy peasy…

* * *

Standing outside the school, about to meet with Madelyne, I found myself rather nervous. I haven't actually dated anyone in this life before and Madelyne definitely seems like a special girl, I don't want to fuck things up.

…this is a date right? Christ, I hope I didn't misunderstand her...

"Vance, hey!" Madelyne ran up to me excitedly and took me by the arm.

I now found myself feeling a bit hot in the face. I laughed to myself inwardly, I was so suspicious and cold with her before and now I was acting like this.

"You ready to go?" I regained my cool and asked her.

"We should try to get their quickly! I heard the lines can get really long!"

So we walk to the burger place, arm in arm and I found myself incredibly distracted

Whether it was the boobs pressing up against me or the pressing nervousness at the back of my mind, I don't think I was a good conversation partner.

Madelyne on the other hand, was unperturbed and happily talked to me about various things, mostly about me and the things I liked. It felt like she was making a real conscious effort to try and learn more about me, which felt really nice.

I found myself eating a delicious burger, talking and laughing with a beautiful girl and I just felt so…content. I hadn't been able to enjoy myself much as Vance lately, it was only as my costumed alter ego that I found any joy. So this was really nice.

"So you're living by yourself?" I had somehow implied my living situation and we reached a particularly uncomfortable topic. So I tried to subtly shift the focus.

"That's right! The company that I'm interning at gave me a lot of perks"

"But what about your parents?" Madelyne asks back with a tilt of her head.

"Ah…yea well, some things happened…" Madelyne could apparently see how uncomfortable I was, as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she says with a comforting smile.

I smile back thankfully and continue eating.

Our peace is interrupted by someone on the staff turning up the volume on the small television news display.

"…and it was just this afternoon we confirmed reports that a small town in New Mexico was ravaged by what witnesses are describing as a giant robot. Witnesses describe a battle between the robot and several costumed people who displayed impossible strength and speed..."

"Jesus…" I whisper under my breath, that sounds a lot like the movie Thor…

We're getting closer and closer to the Avenger's movie now. It could happen anytime…I pale and focus back on the TV.

"My house is completely destroyed…my wife is in the hospital…" the man being interviewed on shook his head.

"I'm thankful no one died…but this could have been so much worse. I would like to thank the people there for what they did. Without them I'm sure I would have been killed" I smile a little at the man's sincerity.

"Some witnesses are less forgiving…" the reporter says before the camera shifts to a very angry looking woman.

"Those sons of bitches took everything from me! Where the hell am I supposed to live now?! Everything was fine until those freaks showed up!"

"Many groups are blaming the destruction on mutants, we reached out to on such group, the 'Friends of Humanity' for comment"

The TV switches over to a handsome but severe looking man with sharp facial features. He wore a suit, with slicked back light brown hair.

"My name is Graydon Creed, I'm the leader of the Friends of Humanity. What we advocate for is something called the Mutant Registration act. This incident is precisely why such a thing needs to be instated. A giant robot, several costumed people with various forms of extraordinary ability and what's left? People with property damage and hospital bills and we still have no idea who those people were or what the hell happened."

"The organization has been making a name for itself recently, gaining support throughout the country. Though some criticize them for what they perceive as thinly veiled anti mutant rhetoric…"

I tune out the report in my mind as I process what I'd just seen. Graydon Creed was placed at the front of a congregation of people silently supporting him...I recognized my parents among them. A chill went down my spine when I saw their faces and I couldn't help scrunch my face up in a wince.

…I guess part of me always hoped we'd be able to talk it out at some point. But their apparent involvement in a mutant hating advocacy group makes it seem like that's probably pretty unlikely.

I shake my head and school my features as I look back at Madelyne across from me who was luckily still engrossed in the TV.

* * *

In truth, Raven panicked quite visibly when she saw the face of her son appear on the television. She'd stopped tracking him for at least a decade after it was clear he did not display any mutant abilities. Yet here he was, heading an anti-mutant organization…

She threw the issue to the back of her mind when she saw Vance turn to face her. It was a problem for a different time.

* * *

"Shall we head out?" I ask, not particularly inclined to sit around after what I just saw.

Madelyne looked over to me and nodded quickly. We went over to the register and quickly paid and then we were outside again.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I offer.

Madelyne smiled charmingly and briefly looked at her feet.

"I'll be okay Vance, thanks for coming with me though! I had a fun time" she steps forward and quickly pecks me on the cheek before blushing a shade of red and quickly walking away.

I put a hand to my left cheek and smiled happily. I guess it's good to know that even if my parents joined a mutant hating organisation, I can still…date girls?…wait, I don't think that this was a good point...

Regardless, I now find myself walking home feeling not happy and not really sad. I just felt okay. Okay was good as far as I was concerned.

Maybe I'll even go fight some crime tonight. Actually…I haven't trained for a while. I should head over to the ship graveyard and get some practice in.

* * *

At the ship graveyard, I try to test where my limits are. Lifting the anchor from before with no strain and successfully lifting a giant boat with only a nosebleed to show for it. My powers were getting stronger.

I move on to see how many things I can do at once. Lifting various objects, flying, putting my shield up and such. Much more than before with less strain is the answer.

I think Jean Grey from the X-Men talked about this, that my powers would keep growing…eventually uncontrollably…I might actually have to give her a call one of these days…

I suddenly feel a small object repel off of my neck and on to the ground.

I look down and see a small dart lying on the ground…

What the hell?

I hear a noise and look up, only to see a net fall on top of me. My telekinetic shield tries to push it away, but it's wrapped around me now and it's straining against itself trying to push off unsuccessfully. There's a weight to it and its manages to push me to the ground in its struggle.

"Hmm, your abilities are interesting mutant" I hear a thick Russian accent from my left and see a built black haired man with a thick moustache. He was wearing a vest with a lion head on it and leopard print pants.

…I actually recognize this one…

Kraven the Hunter stalks over to me holding a rifle.

My heart palpitates in my chest. What the fuck is he doing here?!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Some reviewers guessed Madelyne Duplee might be my version of Madelyne Pryor. That was actually was I initially planned to do!**

**However, the more I looked into that story line, the more convoluted and unrealistic I realized it would be. That story was retconned so much, it basically makes no actual sense.**

**So yea, I turned her into Mystique and just kept the name.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support! Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"You're the first mutant to avoid my dart and even now, my net is being struggled against" he looks down at me like I'm an interesting animal. Peculiar, but ultimately beneath him.

He waits a beat and then smirks condescendingly.

"Interesting but weak. I hope I find a prey to entertain me soon…"

He grabs a spear off his back and attempts to stab me through the gaps in the net, my powers reflect it back. He stumbles and looks mildly surprised…but then a smile creeps on to his face, he takes the spear in both hands and he slams it down against me. It actually struggles against my telekinetic shield.

Well shit.

I use a blast of force aimed at his back foot to knock him off balance and another to send him flying into the distance, demolishing a small yacht.

I try with all my might to push the net off from all directions, but it won't work. I'm struggling against myself…

I hear a cacophony of laughter from the downed yacht and try something new in a panicked hurry. I make the telekinetic force incredibly fine and try to cut through the net instead. This method proves successful and I quickly fly into the air and shake off the net.

Just in time to see the giant Russian leaping towards me at tremendous speed, a vicious smile on his face.

I grab an anchor off the ground and throw it at him, which he surprisingly swats out of the way with both hands. This does make him land and stop for a few seconds though.

"So what? You're hunting mutants?" I ask, feeling an oncoming nosebleed and trying to rest for a second.

Kraven smirks and rests his spear across his shoulder.

"The game in Africa became boring. Much too easy. I saw the reports of mutants on the TV. They seemed like much more challenging prey" he looks at me viciously.

"How did you find me?" I ask again.

Kraven looks annoyed now.

"Magic" Kraven says dismissively, raising his spear once more.

"You will have the honour of knowing the name of your hunter, mutant. Kraven, the greatest hunter alive shall be the one to take your head. Now enough talk!"

He pulls a rifle off his back, looks down the scope and fires a round at me. I feel rather assured as bullets against me are harmless, until I see a familiar net, tearing towards me at the speed of a bullet. I fly down to avoid the net, only to find Kraven, who launched at me, spear raised.

It slammed into my shield, Kraven's muscles straining to break through. Me devoting my entire energy into reflecting his blow. It was remarkably even. He really was very fucking strong.

"My name is Vance by the way, not mutant" I say to him, teeth gritted, still locked in a battle of spear vs telekinetic shield.

Kraven chuckles, as if this was nothing to him "and perhaps I will remember it. You have proven yourself a worthy prey"

He suddenly disconnects from the stalemate and drops, swiping at me legs with his feet. Luckily one of the best parts of my power is that it outstrips human movement tenfold.

I feel the weight lessen on my telekinetic shield and harness it all to blow the hunter back. Though this time, he backflips in the air throwing several small pellets towards me.

They explode on impact, releasing a gas. I took a distance as soon as I saw him throw them, so I remained safe from…whatever the green gas contained.

I'm suddenly struck from behind on the left side, the force of the blow and the unexpected nature of it actually breaking through my shield. My vision goes briefly black from the impact as I'm thrown a couple of metres into the dirt, colliding violently before flying backwards as fast as I could, shaking my head to clear up my vision. Just in time to avoid the pointy end of the spear. The shield thankfully managed to weaken the initial blow enough for me to survive it.

Kraven looked positively animalistic at this point. His eyes had widened and he bared his teeth as he bounded after me. I continued to fly backwards just to give me time to think.

My left side ached from where it was struck. What the hell am I supposed to do against this guy?

I find myself flying right into the gas…

I cough as the green gas entered my lungs. My shield doesn't protect me from air. Why would it? I need to breathe.

I collapse as I can feel my strength of will weakening.

"A worthy display, Vance the mutant" Kraven's Russian voice echoes in my head.

"I will remember you. Be honored. None of the previous dozen were remembered by me."

I hear his footsteps come closer.

Everything starts to get blurry…

I guess this is how I die…Do I have any regrets?

…a lot, I have a lot of regrets. I only made it to fourteen this time? God, I suck…

Everything fades to black.

* * *

Ororo hurriedly raises her hands, bringing the fury of the sky itself down around young Vance. Truthfully, she had been watching for a while. It wasn't in her nature to not help those in need, but due to their last encounter with Vance… she also didn't want to jump in too early. Both to avoid the boy's ire and from the advice Xavier had given her before she left.

'Only jump in if absolutely necessary. We can't have him know that we're keeping an eye on him, only to help him solve a problem he could have solved himself.'

Kraven jumps back. Ororo quickly flies over and takes a position in front of Vance. Her eyes glowed menacingly.

"Leave" she says simply.

Kraven looked down at his amulet and then smiled savagely, "make me, mutant".

Kraven actually recognized this one from the TV. One of the X-Men. A perfect prey. He licks his lips and pulls out his rifle. This day just kept getting better.

Ororo frowned. This man was strong. She had suspected he was also a mutant based on his fight with Vance, though the venom he had put into that word as he used it made her doubt that conclusion.

She begins to throw lightning bolts at the Russian man while he dodged acrobatically, sometimes using his spear as a makeshift lightning rod. It was maddening how good he was.

"No one takes my prey from me, mutant. Return him now."

"Make me" replied Ororo.

Kraven smiles sadistically, before something else caught his attention as he quickly moved to the side.

A gunshot sounded out milliseconds after and his left arm takes the brunt of it.

He grits his teeth before throwing several pellets at the ground, creating a smokescreen.

Raven swore under her breath. She was perched on a nearby rooftop. Like Ororo, she was waiting until Vance couldn't help himself. Though with Raven, it was more out of curiosity about the extent of his power.

She hated that she found herself on the same side as one of the X-Men in protecting Vance. But she had decided she would just kill the white-haired bitch later. Protecting Vance took priority.

Ororo wasn't sure who the gunman was…but wasn't about to pass up the help. She decided she needed to retreat. The Russian man was simply too strong, especially when she had an unconscious mutant boy to protect.

So, she grabbed him and started to fly away in a swarm of lightning. Which happily struck down the darts and needles sent from the smokescreen in protest.

Kraven was pissed. No one took his prey. No one. He'd find this Vance and take his head. Nothing would stop him. Damn cowardly mutants, he thought. The X-Men clearly weren't all they were cracked up to be.

Raven swore, grabbed her sniper rifle and chased after the fleeing mutant Storm. He can't have Vance being recruited by the X-Men. She had a feeling that would end badly for her.

...Clint Barton was also there… unlike the other two he was working on strict non-interference orders. He was high up, because he operated best from heights, and he was far enough away that no one who was involved would ever know he was there.

…he wasn't sure what Fury would think of all this. On one hand, he has more evidence of the kid using his powers without a costume. On the other hand, there seem to be a lot of different parties incredibly interested in this kid. He recognized the white-haired woman as one of the X-Men…but the other two were unknown variables…

Scratch that, Fury was going to hate this, he hated variables.

* * *

Norma Astrovik sat next to her husband Arnold and listened to Graydon Creed give a speech.

It was a regular event these days, they visited the meeting rooms for the Friend's of Humanity quite regularly now.

After the X-Men took their son, she had felt lost and Arnold had felt anger. Anger at the X-Men and mutants who took Vance away from them. They found out about the Friend's of Humanity on a news show and thought they'd have a look one day.

Well, when they had arrived, what Norma found was people with the same fears that she had and Arnold had found people with the same anger that he had. So, they kept coming back.

"I see a few new faces today. Welcome everyone, my name is Graydon Creed"

Graydon was a charismatic, friendly, handsome and reasonable man. Norma and Arnold liked him a lot.

"I know people like to say a lot of bad things about us, so I'll just jump right in and tell you all why it is I started this organization in the first place" Graydon smiles down from a stage at the people gathered to listen to him.

"My parents were both mutants" the new people gasp at the admission.

"But they abandoned me. Left me in an orphanage to rot. My mother though, kept an eye on me, funded private education for me…and then left completely when it became clear I wasn't a mutant like they were. They deemed me as something lesser, unimportant and inconvenient." He pauses and surveys the room.

You could have heard a pin drop, everyone captivated by his emotive speech.

"All I want, is for mutants to be held to the same standard as everyone else." He finally says.

"The Thompson's" he points over at an elderly black couple.

"Their home in Harlem was destroyed during the destruction last year, likely caused by a mutant fight" he pauses seriously.

"The Astrovik's" he points over at Norma who shyly waves while Arnold simply folds his arms.

"The X-Men took their son from him. Just took him. A 14 year old boy. Last time I checked, kidnapping was still illegal in this country"

"This organisation brings together people who were wronged by mutants and want their to be some sort of equity, some sort of fairness. Because the status quo is not something that we can tolerate."

He looks around at everyone. People in the crowd nod in agreement.

"You register guns, you register your car, why on earth would you not have to register mutant powers?!"

People from the crowd started cheering. Graydon increases the volume of his voice and yells over them.

"We just want fairness! We just want the laws to apply equally! We want mutants to be held just as accountable as we are!"

Norma felt her body shiver as she heard Graydon yell out the last line across a cacophony of cheers. They had found somewhere really spectacular. Hopefully, Graydon will be able to help them see their son again…

* * *

I wake up in a panic and float up off my resting place into attack position.

…which was probably less intimidating than I would have liked it to be, but luckily no one was there to see…

"You're finally awake!" I jump/fly away from the sudden noise and turn to see a muscular, blue furred creature in a lab coat, wearing glasses and holding a book. He was perched in the top corner of the room.

Damn it, what…wasn't I fighting that Kraven guy?

"You look confused. Quite normal considering what I've been told happened. You've been unconscious for two weeks now…"

"Two weeks?!"

The Beast (because obviously that's who this was) put away his book and literally did a flip and landed on the ground near the bed I had been lying in.

"Yes, the gas that the mutant hunter sedated you with was incredibly potent. It would have put an elephant out for a day, let alone a man. It might have even killed you, had Ororo not brought you here for medical treatment"

"And where is here, exactly?"

I had a sinking suspicion I wasn't going to like the answer.

"This is the X-Men mansion, though we've begun calling it Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" the blue furred man smiled in what I think was a nice way. Though it just showed his incredibly…large fangs.

I shook my head.

"I need to leave; I've been missing for two weeks. My school…my job…" my heart palpitates as I imagine Maria Hill trying to track me down. I absolutely do not want to piss SHIELD off.

As I turn to leave, I feel a heavy, furry hand grab me by the shoulder.

"Slow down there, you've just woken up after two weeks in an unconscious state, I need to make sure everything is alright before I can clear you to leave"

Fuck, he's quick…and strong. I wanted to say, 'who's going to stop me', or something else rebellious...but the Beast was significantly scarier up close…and my shoulder was starting to hurt …

"Come now, I've already informed your school of your absence. I impersonated your uncle; they didn't suspect a thing. Additionally, someone from SHIELD already came by to check on you" he gives me a smirk and an appraising look.

That doesn't calm me down. I do not want to be here. There are at least two mind readers in this mansion. One of which is responsible for making me a homeless orphan…

"How long is this going to take? I want to leave as soon as possible"

The Beast's smile drops and my stomach does as well.

"It should only take five minutes and if everything looks okay, then I can clear you to leave…"

Oh, thank god…

The beast starts his tests but keeps talking.

"However, Charles wanted to speak with you once you had awoken and I have already informed him of your current state"

Shit…

"I don't want to meet with Charles, if it's all the same"

"Well, I'm very sad to hear that" I hear from the open doorway.

I look to see a bald, older man in a wheelchair giving me a harmless smile.

Crap, stop thinking. He can't find out about all the…ahhhhh

Ahhhhhhh…if I keep screaming in my head then he won't be able to hear my thoughts…probably?

…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…

"…I'm not going to read your mind…if that's what you're worried about" he gives me an amused smile.

…is that a trap?

"Sorry, you just had the look of someone who had assumed I was already reading their mind"

I frown and nod, still unconvinced, but without any real countermeasures.

"I'm pretty sure I already turned you guys down"

"Yes, well luckily we hadn't quite given up on you yet, or you'd be dead" Charles smiles back.

My eyes open wider. Damn, alright, fair play.

"How did I end up here?"

"I had Ororo watching over you in case of emergencies. Luckily she was able to retrieve you from your fight with the mutant hunter before you were killed and even luckier was that we had Hank here with six PhD's to flush the toxins from your body before they killed you. You were very lucky indeed."

I frown and shake my head.

"So, what exactly are you trying to get at? I owe you?"

Charles sighs, "I'm trying to let you know that we aren't your enemy"

This version of Charles is...strange. More forceful than I would have guessed.

But frankly, that's more of a reason why I don't want to get involved with them. I have some degree of insight into the goings on of the MCU and SHIELD. I'm flying blind with the X-Men. I haven't met one that I've liked so far.

"I'd like to leave now, are we done?" I ask the Beast.

"We are" he nods back.

"Excuse me" I stare at the wheelchair bound man blocking my way.

He sighs and gives me a pitying look.

"Follow me then, I'll show you out. Would you like a ride back to the city?" He asks as we begin to walk down a corridor.

"Where are we?" Worry suddenly filling me. We're not halfway across the country or something stupid…are we?

"Still New York state, don't worry. Just a bit further north in Salem."

We walk past what appear to be classrooms. I glance at them as we walk past and Charles apparently takes that as his cue to tell me about them.

"We've retrofitted the place to serve as a school. It was originally my childhood home, but now my hope is that it can house troubled young mutants and help them control their powers"

I don't respond, but he keeps going.

"We don't have many students yet, but my hope is that one day soon, these classrooms will be full of eager young students"

…was this a pitch?

"I'm not sure I need the help, thanks"

"Jean told you your powers would continue to grow, correct?"

I nod.

"Well I'm not sure you quite understand what that means…"

I frown. He's right, I don't know what he means.

"When you got angry at Scott and Jean, they told me that the ground started to shake. Do you remember that?"

I try to think back to that time…it was, wasn't it? I was just so angry…

Professor X nods as if he sees my revelation.

"Well, what if the next time you got that angry, the ground shook harder and buildings started collapsing?" I pale at the thought.

"One of the main things we teach young mutants, is control of their powers, no matter the situation, no matter their emotional state. There's a student here who has a similar problem to you, in that the more heightened her emotions become, the less control she has."

Certainly, my powers sometimes activate on their own…

…But what? Am I going to move to this big ass mansion? No way, I've got to go to school, I have friends, a job, a dream I need to follow.

I shake my head.

"I don't need your help"

"Well you certainly did against the mutant hunter…" He comments with a small smile but continues quickly.

"But that's obviously not your fault. Even Ororo couldn't best him. There's strength in numbers, Vance. The school acts as a place for guidance and also a place of protection. I fear that the outside world is growing…less tolerant of mutants and that this school might have to serve as a fortress of protection to young mutants as well as a place for them to learn. You may find yourself forced to come here because your life is in danger. No matter how powerful you are, everyone has weaknesses and no one can stay alert 24/7. We're stronger as a group."

I frown. Certainly, the X-Men always face discrimination, that's pretty consistent. How will this universe shape I wonder? From what I've seen, it doesn't appear much different…

We pass one classroom with an actual class going on inside. Charles stops and turns his wheelchair inside and beckons me to follow.

I do follow…despite my urge to just run to the nearest window and take off. Half the reason being the large Hugh Jackman lookalike standing behind a desk. Because despite how much I disliked the X-Men...I really wanted to meet Wolverine.

Professor X looked like Patrick Stewart too…which was a shame since I liked Patrick Stewart and Professor X seemed a bit of a dick.

I walk inside and survey the classroom, seeing a few recognizable faces, as well as some I didn't.

There were only four I could immediately recognize. There was also a normal looking kid with brown hair, a short girl with long brown hair and a girl with long green hair.

"The kid's finally awake" Wolverine gives me a smirk.

Charles introduces me.

"This is Vance Astrovik, he has very powerful telekinetic powers and he's from New York City"

"Is he a new student?" Nightcrawler asks in a German accent. Because who else could that be? Nightcrawler was pretty obvious, what with the blue skin and demonic appearance.

"No" I interrupt Charles who was going to say god knows what. He's already given me enough mental gymnastics to work through.

A green haired girl frowns, "Then why are you here?" I didn't recognize her at all.

"Ask Charles, I just asked him to lead me out"

Charles lets out another big sigh.

"I just wanted to introduce you all, since you're all young mutants around the same age…"

Sure he did. He definitely wasn't trying to convince me to join them.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves to Vance and tell him a bit about yourselves"

I give Charles a queer look. He wasn't even trying to hide his intentions at this point. I look over at Wolverine who just shrugged. He looked bored.

"Kurt why don't you start"

Nightcrawler raises an eyebrow and begins his introduction.

"Err, well I'm Kurt, I can teleport…and I'm from Germany…" he looks to Charles for approval and receives a nod in return.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt" I say politely, before looking back at Charles.

"I think I really should be leaving now. You were showing me to the ride, right?" I try and hurry things along.

"I have Ororo fetching the jet for us. No harm in making friends while we wait" he smiles back in that harmless way he does.

The jet?! Shrewd bastard…

He points at the girl next to Kurt, which happened to be Rogue. I'd picked her out too, the white streak in her hair was pretty distinctive.

"Ah, well my name is Anna Marie. I'm from Mississippi…" she says in a southern accent and stops, clearly not wanting to say what her power was and leaving an awkward silence.

"Nice to meet you Anna Marie" I say politely, cutting off the silence and receiving a thankful nod from the girl.

Charles continues and points this time at the brown-haired boy I didn't recognize.

"I'm Bobby, I can control Ice and I'm from Long Island" he says, forming an ice ball on his hand and smirking cockily.

Well if it isn't Iceman. I greet him politely and we continue.

Next, and this time it's Angel. The big white wings were a pretty obvious indication.

"My name is Warren…I have wings and I'm from New York…"

I politely greet him too.

The Asian girl I recognize as Jubilee from the X-Men cartoons, blew a bubble with her pink gum. She wore neon pink and yellow clothes and sat with her legs resting on her desk.

"You can call me Jubilee, I'm from California and I can do this" she raises her hand and a neon pink ball rises up and then sinks back into her hand.

I smile and say hello.

The next girl I didn't recognize, she seemed short and had long brown hair.

"I'm Katherine, I'm from Illinois and I can phase through things.

I thought this might be someone I didn't know about until she held up a book and waved her hand through it for effect, smiling at me sweetly.

Ohhh, she's Kitty Pryde. I smile back and say hi.

Last but not least, the belligerent girl with the green hair. Charles points to her and she huffs, folding her arms.

"You can call me Polaris, anything else is none of your business"

I smile genuinely, which seems to surprise her and nod back at her. I don't want to be here either Polaris. She was the only one there I didn't recognize at all.

I look over at the Professor.

"Do you think Ororo has pulled the jet around yet?"

He smiles slightly mischievously.

"I think she may have, come, I'll show you out."

I give Wolverine and the class a nod and a wave and follow Charles to the jet.

Wolverine gives me a grin in return which was still awesome. Wolverine was awesome.

As we walk down the final hallway, the Professor makes a comment.

"A member of SHIELD came by to check on you shortly after we brought you here. I'd be careful of them, if I were you. Being part of a government organisation made up of humans could be dangerous for a mutant"

He might have a point. But what am I going to do, quit? I need to keep working on the cube and I'm not even sure they know about my mutant powers…at least I hope they don't.

"I want you to know that there is always a place for you here if you want it" Charles says as I enter the jet.

"Thanks Charles" I say neutrally and he gives me that harmless smile and waves me off as the jet takes off.

* * *

Back in the classroom, the students were talking about their visitor.

"I don't get it, why did the Professor introduce that boy to all of us?" Kurt expresses.

"Because he's trying to recruit him, idiot" Polaris responds disdainfully.

"He did seem nice" Anna Marie says quietly.

"Seemed weird to me, did you hear him call the Professor, Charles? What's with that?" Katherine snorts.

"The professor did seem to treat him more…carefully" Warren observes.

"No shit. That's what happens when you beat up Scott like it's nothing" Wolverine snorts from the corner. He was supposed to teach them, but he often had free periods. He wasn't a books and learning kind of guy.

"He beat up Cyclops?!" Bobby was beside himself. They'd trained with the X-Men before, they were all leagues above them in strength and training. Cyclops in particular was highly trained in martial arts and impossible to best in a hand to hand fight.

"How the hell did he do that?!" Bobby yells, standing up from his desk.

"I don't know, he's strong I guess" Wolverine scratches his head and inspects something on his finger disinterestedly.

Polaris frowns. Vance did seem strangely aloof in front of the Professor and Wolverine. The new kids always seemed more intimidated.

"Wow! Is he going to join us Mr. Logan?" Jubilee says animatedly.

"How should I know?" He looks at the bright kid with a look of disgust.

"We hope he will, yes" Jean Grey walks in just then with a very moody looking Scott.

"Did he really beat you?!" Bobby basically yelled at Scott who's frown deepened.

"It was a cheap shot…" he mumbled and folded his arms.

Jean smiles.

"He's…a bit troubled but I hope you all accept him" she smiles beautifully and the male portion of the students felt their hearts skip a beat.

I wonder if he'll come back? Anna Marie thinks to herself as Jean takes them outside for some combat training.

* * *

Later that day, Charles Xavier called for a meeting amongst the adult X-Men members.

"So? What were you able to find out, Professor?" Scott asked the man he looked up to like a father.

"His mind was protected somehow…not entirely, but I couldn't get anything more than surface thoughts"

He thought back with a chuckle when he thought about the boy yelling in his mind to counteract his telepathy. It would normally never work…But thanks to the boy's natural defenses, it was actually working quite well.

They had collectively decided in a previous meeting that they would survey Vance Astrovik's mind when he woke up.

They would normally be against such actions and some X-Men still were, but they were outvoted in this situation. There were just some aspects of the young mutant that they needed to properly confirm. The conversation with a future version of himself that Jean discovered after a brief probe of his mind, the fact that SHIELD came by the mansion to check up on him, his rapid power increase. They were hoping to find some answers.

"You were not able to find anything?" The large Russian man in the room questioned.

"Nothing extensive…there was a few interesting thoughts. His way of thinking was odd, but it seemed like he recognized the students from different versions of themselves in different realities…"

The room was stunned silent. Mutant powers could often be powerful or odd, but looking into different universes was something even they found strange and wonderful.

"That would explain the future version of himself then… Different futures could also be different realities." The Beast thinks out loud.

"So he can travel to different universes?" Wolverine asks. This was a bit abstract for his taste.

"Maybe he can do that only once his powers have grown? For now he can only look at them?" Jean wonders. She had been one of the few against probing the boy's mind. Jean and Logan were the only ones who thought that it was perhaps a step too far.

"Whatever the case" Charles Xavier interrupts.

"He might be crucial to our survival. To know possible futures and help craft a plan that will allow us to live safely among the humans." His eyes were almost sparkling.

"He might be more important to mutant-kind than even we realize…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the support!**

**I've also been thinking about what the Vance's superhero name should be. He was Major Victory in the future and in the comics he's gone by both Marvel Boy and Justice. But I don't like any of those, so I've been trying to come up with ideas. I've got a few decent ones, but feel free to recommend names in the reviews!**

* * *

On the jet, I remained silent. I had a lot to think about.

Luckily Ororo wasn't one to talk much apparently and she piloted the plane in silence.

So I almost died…

Before I was knocked out, I fought two supervillains in two days. Maybe I was feeling a bit cocky after my first win, but thinking back, I was damn close to dying during that fight too.

I basically avoided his first shot by pure luck and if he decided to shoot my while he was invisible, then I would have probably been done for. It was made of some sort of substance my telekinesis couldn't block…

Even then, Kraven was on another level...if I didn't have my telekinetic shield up by pure luck when he fired that dart then there wouldn't have even been a fight…

We're also two weeks closer to aliens invading the city, so that's great. But what the hell am I going to do about it? They're not going to stop working on the cube, even if I ask nicely. So what can I do? I've just got to keep working on it, try to get the cube under our full control before Loki hijacks it and teleports to earth to call down an alien army…

I need to get stronger and I need to spend more time working. Less time for dates sadly…I like Madelyne…

"We've arrived" I hear from the front. I exit the jet with Ororo and we had literally landed on top of my apartment building.

"Uhh thanks"

"You're welcome" she smiles back and begins to walk back inside.

"Wait…you're not going to keep spying on me are you?" She stops and turns around, giving me a Charles like smile.

"Just to make sure you don't get killed" I slouch. I couldn't even argue with her as she enters the jet and takes off. I need to get stronger.

* * *

I wake up the next day and just stare at the ceiling for a while.

There's so much I have to do…it's all pretty overwhelming. I'm not sure I can even succeed…

I shake my head, grab my bag and head next door. I hadn't been to work for two weeks, so I really needed to check in. Also, it was a Saturday so it wasn't like I was skipping school.

So now, I was heading to the SHIELD base to work on the infinity stone with Professor Selvig.

My life is weird now.

No one even says anything when I walk straight through security and head to the roof. Damn SHIELD agents and their impeccable information networks.

The pilot is right there waiting for me and we take off almost immediately.

We're there shortly. Really, I was hoping to read more of the book I brought.

Dr. Hank Mccoy, or The Beast, had published several books on his research and they were a good read. Now that I'd met the man himself, it really put all of it in a new perspective. This one was on the mutant gene itself and how it came to exist. It was fascinating. He doesn't conclude with one, but goes through a bunch and comments on their likelihood. He quite likes the one regarding evolution. Personally, I favour the one about some sort of celestial intervention. Hank dismisses this because he doesn't believe in a god. But thanks to what I do know about the marvel universe from comics, I know that there are actually a lot of celestial beings out there.

"Vance my boy! Good to see you! They told me you were off sick, I hope you're doing alright now! I ran some of the simulations we spoke about and…" Professor Selvig greets me and then begins to ramble for several minutes as if I was never gone in the first place.

We run through some research, some theoretical discussions and I have a second look at the simulations Professor Selvig ran.

"…some sort of stabilizing component to better control the wormhole function. Once we get better readings we can…" At some point I took over the rambling and Professor Selvig happily nodded along.

"…the shell of the cube is acting as a dampener, a barrier and a controlling mechanism for the power inside of it. We just need to run tests for stabilizing components so that we can better access these functions…"

"Report" I could hear from a distance behind me.

I turned and could see Maria Hill talking to Hawkeye.

I only freaked out a little…a lot.

"Vance? Are you quite alright?" At Professor Selvig's inquiring, both Maria Hill and Hawkeye turned to look at me and I turned back around quickly.

"Ah…uh…yea I'm fine, just a bit tired. What do we have listed for possible stabilizing components, Professor?"

"Please, call me Erik" he smiles at me.

I just nod shakily.

"Professor Selvig, how goes the research?" I jump when I hear Maria's voice much closer and I turn to see both her and Hawkeye standing right behind me.

"Jesus…" I mumble quietly.

But judging by the two small almost unnoticeable smiles, they heard me.

"Excellent! With young Vance's help, we're progressing leaps and bounds! Hopefully by this time next week, we'll be able to run a live test, I just need to run through more simulations and try various components and…"

Maria cut him off, apparently used to Erik's rambling.

"Alright, well I'm glad to hear Vance was such a good acquisition."

She smiles down at me almost…menacingly.

"This is Agent Barton, he's running security for this project, I thought I'd introduce him."

"Ah…nice to meet you."

I hold out a hand to shake and he grips it so firmly I almost accidentally activate my telekinetic shield to defend myself.

"I'm also in charge of hunting down double agents" Hawkeye smiles in the same menacing way.

I pale and he immediately lets out a laugh.

"That was a joke" he smiled lightly…but I wasn't sure if it actually was…

Hawkeye then gave me a look up and down as if he was appraising me…it made me very nervous and I instinctively took a small step back.

Hawkeye looks at my feet subtly and then back to my face with a small smile. They don't call him Hawkeye for nothing I guess…

Then he turns to Professor Selvig.

"The Director mentioned wanting to have a chat with Vance actually. Do you mind if I take him off your hands for a while?"

I don't think Nick Fury would ever do something so casual as 'mention' something. This makes me very nervous.

A problem I hadn't considered suddenly appears in my mind.

They know I was at the X-Men Mansion for two weeks…why do they think I was there?

…this might be an even more stressful conversation than I first feared…

"Not at all, not at all. I have plenty to work on based on Vance's input already" Professor Selvig replies happily.

Hawkeye smiles in that same menacing way and beckons me to follow him.

I turn to Maria, who just nods expressionlessly. But her eyes held unspoken mirth as my apparent discomfort.

I sigh internally and follow Hawkeye out of the room. It's not like I had much of a choice. I'm pretty sure Nick Fury doesn't actually work at this facility, so if he's here, then he's come here specifically to see me.

Which is scary…

I think I should just assume he knows everything already…that way I avoid any surprises and I'll just try to dodge as many questions as possible...That's obviously barring any future knowledge on account of my trans-dimensional reincarnation. I'd hate to know what Fury would do if he knew I had knowledge of the future.

I think I'd be kept in a very dark secret underground bunker and grilled for information for the rest of my life…

I shiver and Hawkeye glances back, apparently noticing. Damn hawk eyes.

* * *

"Relax, kid. You'll be fine. You do actually work for us, you know. The Director might be a bit severe, but he knows an asset from a threat."

Clint was a bit awkward around the kid. He just seemed so young.

He was older than his own kids…but not enough to matter to someone as seasoned as he was. He was at that age where Clint wasn't sure if he was 10 or 15 by looking at him. Then again, he was never good as guessing kid's ages. Too young to be wrapped up in high level SHIELD business anyway, he thought.

There also lay another problem, he knew too much about this kid. He'd run surveillance on him for long enough that he was very intimate with the details of his life and his general character. He knew his parents kicked him out. He knew the details of his awakened mutant gene. He knew how hard the kid was working to achieve his dreams. How he went out at night to help people at the cost of his own safety...Clint had become attached.

Natasha would laugh. He got attached too easily. He knew it, she knew it, Fury knew it. But that's also why Natasha is still alive to laugh in the first place and why she's now his greatest friend. It's why he was able to build a family despite his profession. SHIELD was a place that saw his compassion and empathy as a strength.

Which it sometimes was. In the case of Natasha, it worked out great. It didn't work out with his brother Charles…but that's something he doesn't like to think about anymore.

Clint just hopes that Vance leans more towards Natasha than he does Charles. He liked happy endings and he really hoped Vance could find one.

* * *

Fury sits behind a desk. His swivel chair facing the opposite wall, away from the doorway where Clint and Vance enter through.

This room was set up today for the single purpose of this one meeting. Fury was nothing if not dramatic. He respected and appreciated what a first impression does and he had mingled in politics long enough to play the game well.

"Vance Astrovik" Fury says still facing the opposite direction, holding Vance's file.

He swivels around the reveal himself to the young boy, closing the file dramatically, before placing it to one side.

"Did you really think you could keep this a secret?" Fury says in that menacing and condescending way he'd perfected that makes the people he talks to want to tell him everything they knew. He knew a lot...but he didn't know everything and that put him in a weaker position than he would have wanted.

There were still various aspects of the boy that remained unexplained. How did he know who Maria Hill was? Who was the sniper that protected him from Kraven? Fury was missing some pieces to the puzzle and he hated that.

But he was forced to speed up his plans after the incident with Sergei Kravenoff, who had inexplicably vanished after his fight with Vance. Clint thought the X-Men were attempting to recruit Vance and Fury didn't want them to steal a powerful asset from under his nose. If he went to live in their mansion there was nothing he could do. They held too great a force and had swerved into the right diplomatic channels.

They had also confirmed the unknown sniper to not be a member of the aforementioned X-Men. Which meant they had another potential group going after the boy. Not to mention he'd already fought against two super villains that may or may not now be gunning for him.

Parker Robbins, (or 'The Hood' as he was known amongst the criminal underbelly) escaped the custody of police after Vance knocked him and his crew unconscious. They didn't know how Parker's powers worked, they just knew they put him leagues above ordinary police. It was a new world now. Super Soldiers, high tech battle armour, literal gods. It was why he had begun constructing the RAFT facility last year. They didn't have the capability of holding criminals with powers that broke common sense just yet...but they were certainly working on it.

And they needed people with Vance's…talents in order to combat those criminals. It was why he started that initiative in the first place…he just place didn't think the threats would grow this fast.

So he expedited this meeting. He wanted to lay his cards on the table. Try to gleam some information from the more inexperienced young boy and hopefully walk away with a more settled, tied down asset that would help him achieve his goals.

"How much do you know?" Vance asks, clearly nervous.

Fury tilts his head and looks at him like an idiot. Pretending to know everything when you only know 90 percent is a great way to gather information. He opens his file and spreads out a series of photographs.

"We know you've been running around the city in a Captain America Halloween costume" he deadpans.

Vance looks sheepish. When presented with a dozen photographs of himself in his superhero costume. It did look a bit silly…

Fury points to another photograph. One where Vance was fighting Kravenoff. He was floating in the air, not wearing his costume and looking over fiercely at the savage man lunging at him with a spear.

"We also know about your powers"

Fury points to a photo of Storm carrying Vance off in a whirlwind of lightning.

"We know the X-Men have offered you a place on their team"

Vance's eyebrows raise.

Based on Vance's expression, Fury confirmed Clint's suspicions that the X-Men were trying to recruit Vance. Which also confirms that he's a mutant. Mutants were still a new concept to the vast population of the world, but he'd known about them for a while. There just weren't that many…at least up until recently when their numbers started increasing exponentially.

He had attempted to recruit some, but they always either vanished or were swept up into the X-Men. It wasn't just the power of an individual he was after. It was a link to the super powerful mutant community. He wanted an ambassador that could walk that line between human and mutant. He could tell the X-Men wanted Vance bad…which made Fury want him more. He couldn't control the X-Men, but he'd be able to much better control some lonely, fourteen year old kid trying to do the right thing.

Fury surmised that he had beaten him enough with the stick…now for the carrot.

Vance was in fact suitably freaked out. He thought that Fury might know…he was just unnerved by how much he knew and also what he was planning to do with that information.

"Relax, Astrovik. I didn't bring you here to expose you or catch you out. Agent Barton speaks well of your character, as does Professor Selvig and Maria Hill. Even if you are an intern, you're still a member of SHIELD."

Vance was quite surprised by that. Professor Selvig he got, but Maria and Hawkeye didn't seem like they liked him very much… and when did Hawkeye even have the chance to get an insight into his character?! They just met for the first time a few minutes ago!

"I brought you in here to give you an offer"

"An offer?" Vance was confused. He looked at Hawkeye by the door, who was keeping a stoic expression. Then back to Fury who was basically unreadable to Vance…

"It's called the Avenger's Initiative"

* * *

I couldn't fucking believe it. But I tried to keep calm. This isn't something I'm supposed to know about.

Fury took my silence as a sign to continue.

"It's a team of sorts. Filled with unique individuals like yourself who I would like to use to protect the world against threats of a superhuman nature"

My mouth opens to respond, but I have so many thoughts that I'm having a hard time saying just one.

"What…who else is on the team?" I finally decide on.

"A few people you might know, a few you don't. We're still working on the details of membership"

That was the greatest non answer I'd ever heard.

"And SHIELD would tell us what to do?"

"SHIELD would identify threats that would require intervention from an Avenger"

I feel like he's answering my questions without answering my questions. Damn super spy.

"I'm only fourteen" I end up blurting out. I wasn't really saying things in a cohesive order. I was just a bit frazzled…

Because on one hand, who doesn't want to join the Avengers?! On the other hand, I'm incredibly suspicious why someone like me is being offered a spot in the first place…

Nick Fury actually smiles a bit at that. Though it was in his normal way, so it seemed like it was amusement at my stupidity.

"That hasn't stopped you from running around the city fighting supervillains all by yourself, has it? I'm just offering you better resources and a team to back you up"

…that was actually compelling…

And I was actually about to agree, but I stopped myself short.

I've been made to feel really stupid recently. The X-Men, SHIELD, Kraven… I've been getting jerked around a lot. I'm supposed to be smart, damn it!

So let's stop, take a breath and think for a second.

In the original MCU, mutants don't exist, so Fury can't recruit any...but then that begs the question, why me? Why aren't all of the X-Men in the Avengers?

"Are the X-Men involved in the Avengers Initiative?"

If Fury wasn't expecting that question, he didn't show it. His expression didn't budge. He folded his hands in front of him and levelled me with a one eyed stare.

"They have refused to operate under us, though they have made themselves available in case of emergency"

Red flag alert.

"Why did they refuse?"

Fury scowls derisively, "they don't trust humans".

He might have been able to tell that concerned me, because he followed up to try and reassure me.

"The world's changing, Astrovik. That's undeniable. We've got super powered individuals popping up everywhere. Call me old fashioned but I don't really give a shit why they have powers, I'm more concerned with how they use them."

So he's trying to tell me that he doesn't care if I'm a mutant or not. But that certainly doesn't mean other people in SHIELD would agree…

Actually, aren't a whole heap of SHIELD agents actually HYDRA?! I was kind of glossing over it as unimportant because the impending alien invasion seemed more important…but if I'm going deeper into SHIELD, I definitely need to draw a line here.

"That's nice, Director, but I think the problem the X-Men might have had was that even if you do think that way, not all of SHIELD agrees with you."

Fury folds his arms... Whenever he looks at me, I feel like I just said something incredibly stupid, it's like a super power.

"You're concerned about too many people knowing about you?" He quickly gets to the crux of the matter.

I nod, "Ostensibly, at the very least I trust that you, Barton and Hill don't outright hate mutants, but I'm concerned about the rest of SHIELD, yes. How many people already know?"

Fury's frown deepens.

"We've had whole surveillance teams watching you, Astrovik. But I assure you, we're a secret organization for a reason."

Shit, my mind starts going into overdrive. So HYDRA knows about me? Wait…

"How much do they know? Who were they watching?"

Fury almost looks confused.

"What I'm trying to get at is who knows Vance Astrovik is a mutant that can do this…" I point to the picture of me fighting Kraven.

"And how many people are missing pieces of that puzzle?"

"Only Hill, Barton and I know about your fight with Kraven. The surveillance teams just know we suspect you of being the masked vigilante and that the masked vigilante is probably a mutant"

I nod. That's good. This might be okay then.

"Then as a condition of my joining, I'd like to have it be off the books. On the books I'd like you to confirm that I am not the masked vigilante."

Fury was quiet for a second.

"That's not how government funded spy organizations work. We can't just…"

"That's the condition" I cut him off, much to his obvious displeasure.

I know that they arranged for Hawkeye to have an entire family off the books, so I know that it's possible…even if it is clearly pissing the very powerful man off…

Fury sighs.

"Have it your way" he says almost aggressively.

"One more thing"

Fury straight glowers at me.

But for once, I'm not perturbed. I'm on a roll here. I've already done the hard part and started negotiating with Nick fucking Fury, so I might as well voice the other thing on my mind.

"The cube"

Fury stops frowning just long enough to look almost curious.

"You have our agreement to use it to conduct space travel when you've stabilized it. What else?"

"I have a concern about the safety of having a wormhole machine permanently open"

"Open?"

"Yes, that's why there's such a large amount of offshoot energy, the cube is drawing energy from somewhere in the universe"

"Isn't that what you're trying to do? What we're paying you to do? Get control over the damn thing?"

"And I'm happy to keep doing that. The concern I have is if something other than energy comes through before we can do that"

I'm shot with the best 'what the hell are you talking about?' look yet.

"You're worried about aliens?" His stare could burn holes through things, I swear. It was definitely making me sweat.

I nod, much to his incredulous stare.

Fury goes silent for longer than I was comfortable with. I can't exactly tell him about Loki and the giant alien army. But I couldn't afford to not bring this up…

"I'll see to it that security is increased in this facility" he plasters me with a look that says 'anything else?'.

Holy shit I can't believe he actually listened.

"Then I guess we have a deal" I say slowly, worried I might be forgetting something…

Fury smirks. It might have been a genuine smile for all I knew. It just looked like he was permanently mocking me.

"Then get back to work. Agent Barton is going to be your handler. When we need you, he'll tell you"

I look over at Hawkeye hesitantly before nodding and escaping from the room.

It was then I realized how fast my heart was beating. Christ, I must have been more nervous than I thought…

* * *

Fury couldn't figure the kid out.

At first he was quiet, scared looking and frankly a damn easy mark. Then all of a sudden his demeanor changed and he started making demands of him. Of him!

His age was a problem…despite what he claimed. But it was a problem he was willing to work around. The kid was supposed to be a super genius. Fury was sure he'd be able to adjust.

Keeping him off the books was going to be a giant headache. But it was another price he was just willing to pay for a mutant avenger…

The thing that bothered him was his second request. It had seemingly no real benefit to the boy. Fury knew aliens existed, but Vance shouldn't. Which made the request even more ridiculous…

Fury was still missing pieces to the puzzle called 'Vance Astrovik' and he'd be damned if he wouldn't figure the kid out.

"Sir…" he heard from the slightly irate looking agent.

"Barton, you'll be the first point of contact for the kid. Keep an eye on him as you have been, but I'll also have you supervise and train him when we have something that needs his skillset."

Barton frowned. He didn't want to get more attached to the kid. It seemed Fury was going for the exact opposite result.

He sighed internally. Hopefully the Director knows what he's doing…


End file.
